So This is Love
by twilightaddict218
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were two. But Bella had to move when she was 12. Now, Edward is a total player and has slept with almost all the girls in school. Bella is confident and hot. What happens when feelings form? AH,OOC R
1. Chapter One: Meeting Again

**A.N/ Hey! This is my first fanfic, and I'm happy I finally got an account and finally decided to write this! All the characters and stuff sadly don't belong to me… But to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

Full Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were two. But when Bella's parents divorce when she's twelve, she's forced to move with her mom to Jacksonville. Now, Bella and Edward are seventeen, and there lives have changed. Edward's the popular player, who's slept with all the "hot" girls in school. Bella's now confident and hot, and she starts to see Edward as a jerk. But what happens when feelings start to form? Read to find out! All human, will switch from Bella's and Edward's POV. OOC at first, but characters will get back in character. Cannon pairings.

Bella's POV (12 years old)

_I was so mad! Why did I have to move? All of my friends were here! Why couldn't I stay with dad? I called my very best friend, Edward, and asked if I could come over, and that I had to tell him and all are other friends something Alice, his sister, was there and my other friends Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came over, too. _

"_What's up Bella?" Alice asked in a happy voice, smiling. We were sitting in a circle. _

"_My parents are getting a divorce! I have to move with my mom to Jacksonville." _

"_Why?" Edward asked. "Why can't you stay with Charlie?" _

"_I don't know! My mom just said 'Were moving to Jacksonville.' I didn't have much say in what happened."_

_We were all very sad, and when I got home, I was sobbing, thinking of leaving my very best friends. _

That was then. This is now. Then, I lived in Forks Washington, with my group of best friends, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Alice Cullen are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins, and Emmett McCarthy is an only child.

Now, I live in Jacksonville in Florida, and I love it. Sure, I miss my friends from Forks, but I still stay in touch with them. Well, not so much anymore. The last time I saw them was when I was fourteen, but sometimes I'd still text and call them. That has to count for something right? And they didn't make a big effort to be friends either.

I love the sun, and the heat. I love being able to walk out the back door, and have a beach right there. I made lots of friends. The only one who was really close was a crazy girl (well, not crazy, but really hyper and would do practically anything including jumping of a bridge last year) named Lisa. She was blond, tall and blue eyed, reminding me of Rosalie, but there personalities were totally different. Rosalie was cool and confident, and could be a total bitch if she needed too. Lisa was crazy and perky, and was always full of energy. She also loved boys. And when I say loved, I mean _loved. _All the guys followed her around. They wanted to be with her, because she was confident and hot. She definitely took advantage of that.

We both played Volley Ball, and that's how we met. **(A.N/ This Bella actually likes sports and is quite good at them, not clumsy like in the book. You'll see why she's like this in later chapters… ) **We were on the team, and we were both pretty damn good.

Speaking of Lisa, my phone buzzed, and I checked it too see I got a text from her.

_Meet at beach now! Cute guys. _

I quickly replied to her:

_Be there in 5. _

I didn't have as much as an interest in boys as Lisa did, but I went anyways. I was wearing jean shorts, a tank top, and my bikini under it. I slipped on a pair of flip flops, and walked out my back door. We lived right on the beach, and it was totally awesome.

I walked for a bit, and saw Lisa with her towel spread out. One of our other friends, Kayla was there. Kayla was a pretty brunette who was rather quiet. She was in her sophomore year, and we were juniors. Lisa always said she was lucky to be friends with us. After all, we did rule the school.

"So, where are the guys you're talking about?" I asked her quietly. She smiled.

"Look over there. Their not easy to miss."

I looked over and saw some very cute guys. We went over and flirted, and when they left, we tanned.

When I got home, my mom was waiting for me.

"Bella." She said quietly.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked, looking at her.

"You're moving back to Forks." I didn't believe my ears. No… This couldn't be happening. I wasn't moving. No. No. No. I refused too. It wasn't happening…

But it was. I couldn't deny it, my mom was dead serious.

"I… what?" I also noticed she'd said that I was, not her. "This is… absurd! Stupid! Pointless! What brought this on?"

Renee sighed. "This Lisa girl… I don't like her. I have seen her smoking and drinking before. And she seems to love the males. She has a new guy every day, Bella. I don't want you to be a slut. You are going to live with your father. You have a bright future ahead of you, but she is a very bad influence. There is no point in arguing, my decision is final."

I didn't argue, there was no point. When my mom made up her mind, she made up her mind. And also, what she said about Lisa wasn't exactly a lie. I wouldn't be the person I was if she hadn't of been my friend. I probably wouldn't have ever been drunk before if she weren't my friend. I wouldn't be as confident. I'd be shy. But I did thank her, too. I would have been boring, like Kayla… That was mean of me, but I didn't care.

And why did my mother decide I can't be friends with her _now?_ We'd been friends since I had been twelve years old. Twelve!

I packed my bags. I'd be going next weekend. Might as well get all the packing done. It was so sudden that I simply didn't understand. Why couldn't I wait? Right now, it was March. Couldn't I wait until school was over? And there had to be another reason. I could tell my mom had been lying. She looked sad as she said it, and I knew she didn't want me to go. Sure, now she could travel with Phil, her husband. But… She still wanted me to stay. Up until now, she'd forbid me to visit my dad, since I was fourteen.

The next day at school, I told all my friends. They were very sympathetic. I spent my week nights hanging out with friends, not caring about my homework. I'd be switching schools soon anyways.

Friday before I moved, there was a huge going away party Lisa was throwing for me, since her parents were out of town on a business trip.

All of the "populars", and even some of the "not-so-popular-but-not-not-populars" (A.K.A "normals") were there. We were all drinking and having a good time. I got super drunk. Tomorrow I would have a hell of a hang over. I didn't care right now. I danced with all the guys, and flirted with every guy I saw. I even kissed a few of the hot ones. Right now, this is what I wished my life could be like. Not a care in the world, just parties and boys.

***

I woke up the next morning, and sure enough, I was totally hung over. I didn't remember hardly anything from last night. Then I realised it. Today, I was moving. Back to my rainy hometown, Forks Washington. I gritted my teeth together. My plane was at three PM, so I had time to go to the beach with Lisa, Kayla, and a bunch of other girls.

"OMG! Bella! Why do you have to move? I am so sad!" Lisa exclaimed. I grinned at her. "Oh come on," I said. "My plane doesn't leave until three. We have time to chill."

We all talked, and I knew that this was my last chance to be on a beach, just relaxing with my friends, one last time. I enjoyed the sun, the blistering heat, one last time… I swam in the ocean one last time. I played beach volley ball one last time. Everything was 'One last time…' How depressing.

Soon enough, it was three o'clock. Lisa came with me to the air port.

"Babe, call as soon as you get in. School just won't be the same without you."

"Aww girl, don't make me cry." I said with a laugh. She gave me a quick hug, and I was left all alone. I was officially depressed. I boarded the plane, and the reality of actually moving set in.

I listened to depressing songs, and just got more depressed.

I was sitting next to a girl who I vaguely recognized… There was something about that spiky black hair and bright blue eyes… I couldn't believe it. Alice Cullen.

"Alice Cullen?" I asked in disbelief. She glanced at me. "Ohmigod! Bella!" She squealed, hugging me. Still energy-filled Alice. I grinned.

"I'm really sorry I haven't kept in touch with you lately. I know Rose hasn't either. Or any of the guys, but… I'm sorry. So are you visiting Forks?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"Umm… No. Didn't Charlie tell you?" I asked, not believing that my dad just wouldn't tell anyone. When Alice didn't answer, I continued. "I'm moving back to Forks."

Alice squealed. "Ohmigod! Anyways, I have so much to tell you…"

I found out that Alice was dating Jasper (not a big surprise) Emmett was dating Rosalie, and well Edward… Well Edward went through a lot of ladies. I felt a pang as I learned about the _new _Edward. Two words: Total. Jerk.

I hastily changed the subject, and told her all about my friends.

The plane ride passed by quicker then it would have if I had of been sitting alone. "Hey, Edward's giving me a drive home. I'm sure if you wanted he would give you one too." I nodded, and said "that'd be nice." I called to tell Charlie, and we soon arrived in Port Angeles.

When we got to the airport, I saw the hottest gut _alive. _He looked like male model. He had messy bronze hair that was styled that way, and had emerald green eyes. He was tall, was well sculpted with nice muscles, and was wearing a shirt that clung to him. He was wearing a beige leather jacket, and jeans. Calling him hot was an understatement. He was _gorgeous. _

"Who is _he? _I asked. Alice giggled. "That's Edward Cullen. A.K.A my brother." But then, Alice frowned. "That's how he gets all the girls. His good looks."

"I can see why they'd sleep with him." I said under my breath.

I didn't mean for Alice to hear, but she giggled. I blushed. And then, Edward was coming toward us.

He stared at me in pure disbelief. "Bella Swan?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Eddie Cullen?" I said in a mocking tone, using the nickname I knew he hated.

"Oh shut up." He said playfully. He hugged me, and I hugged him. It lasted a little bit longer than a friendly hug should have, but oh well. I inhaled his scent. He smelt… delicious…

I snapped back into reality when Alice cleared her throat. I got into Edwards Volvo, and we started the drive that would take me back to my friends.

**A.N/ Review if you liked it! I'll update once I get… one review… Sorry if things are going too fast. It will get more detailed, and better once I know that people are reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Not Good For Me

_A.N/ Here's the next chapter… Thanks if you read and/ or reviewed! _

Edward's POV

I woke up next to a girl I'd met last night at the club I'd gone too. We were in her apartment. I remembered vaguely that we were in Port Angeles. I glanced at the clock that stood on her bed side table. It said _9:02 AM. _I groaned, and rolled out of bed. Another girl… Emmett and I had a bet that I couldn't get the hottest girl in the club (well, the hottest one we saw) to sleep with me, but he was wrong.

Emmett and Jasper weren't like me; they had girlfriends and they were dedicated. If I found out Jasper was cheating on Alice, I'd probably beat the shit out of him.

Of course I had girlfriends too, but most of the girls at Forks high were too smart to date me. I had the reputation of a player… I'd slept with almost all the girls in school. The only girls who still would sleep with me (because I'm pretty sure they just wanted sex) was Lauren, Tanya and their little group of friends. They knew I didn't want a relationship, but they still came back for more. I knew I treated girls like shit… But… I didn't have an excuse, except for the sex.

I quickly put on my clothes, silently praying that the girl… was her name Amanda? Wouldn't wake up. I was out of her apartment, and I saw my silver Volvo parked there. I drove back to Forks, and drove to Emmett's house.

Jasper and Emmett were there, and Rosalie was just leaving. Alice had been in Jacksonville for some very secretive reason. She had been distant lately.

Either way, I still had to go to Port Angeles to pick her up. I didn't see why she couldn't just ask Jasper, but whatever. When it was time to pick up Alice, I said goodbye, and quickly left. Emmett gave me my 100 dollars (because of the bet). I sped there, realizing I was late.

I arrived, and saw Alice walking in with a familiar brown haired girl. She was about 5'4, and she was beautiful. Not just hot (but she definitely was hot) but _beautiful. _She had soft, brown hair that was light (and I guessed that it was) because of the sun. Her eyes were brown, and not just brown, but chocolate brown. She was wearing tight jeans, and a black rain coat. She wasn't wearing any make up. She didn't look fake, like most of the girls that I slept with. She was _real. _I walked over to Alice, and she nodded. My attention was focused on the girl. Could it be… no… But… Her hair… Her eyes…

"Bella Swan?" I asked, and I was sure I sounded shocked.

"Eddie Cullen?" She said, using the nickname she knew I hated.

"Oh, shut up." I said playfully. I gave her a hug, and it lasted longer than a normal friendly hug should have. She smelt delicious, like strawberries. I inhaled her scent, and we broke apart when Alice cleared her throat. Alice always had the worst timing. I led them to my Volvo.

"Nice car." Bella commented. I smiled.

"Thanks."

We talked about what happened when she moved, and she told me about her friends. Alice had to constantly reminded us she was there.

"Hey Bella, would you like me and Rose too help you unpack?" Alice asked when we were back in Forks.

"That'd be nice." Bella said, smiling at Alice. That beautiful smile… My phone started to ring, and I got a text from Tanya. Just as I was about too answer, Bella snatched it out of my hands. I cursed. This couldn't be good…

"It says," Bella said, grinning "Hey Eddie-baby. Wanna come over for some fun tonight?" Alice and Bella both bursted into a fit of giggling. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"So _Eddie-baby_ what do you want me to say?" Bella asked, still giggling.

"Just say 'no.'" I said. Bella quickly texted that. "Hmmm… She says 'Lauren will be there, too. Still don't wanna come?" Now, Bella looked disgusted. "Sluts." She muttered under her breath. I blushed. "Just say that I'm busy tonight." Bella quickly texted that, and I drove her too her house. Her and Alice got out, and I was sure Rosalie would be coming soon too.

When I got home, I got a quick shower. I couldn't take my mind off of Bella. I thought of how disgusted she'd looked. I turned on loud music, but all I could think of was Bella. But I knew what _would _get my mind off of her. I got my phone and quickly texted Tanya.

_B there in 5. Make sure Lauren isn't there. I only want u. _

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it was honestly the only thing I could think of.

BPOV

When I got home, Charlie wasn't there. I was kind of happy for that. Alice called Rosalie, and told her that she had a surprise for her. Rosalie soon arrived, and I was happy to see her.

"Bella!" She said, when she here, instantly recognizing me. I grinned at her. "Oh my god! Its so good too see you again!"

Rosalie was beautiful with golden blonde hair that flowed down to her mid-back. She was tall, with very long legs. She had ocean blue eyes. She was the type of girl who made girls take a hit on there self esteem just by looking at her.

"So, what've you been up too?" She asked lightly. I told her all about my other friends, my house in Jacksonville, and how much I loved it. She listened intently, hardly interrupting me. We talked and laughed, and I loved being able to hang out with friends, and not constantly talk about them.

Right now, we were in the _huge _living room. Charlie had gotten very rich (I have no clue how) and we currently had the biggest house _ever. _The living room had a gigantic white leather couch, and the walls were white with a soft white color. It had a huge big screen TV that had been hung on the wall. There was a coffee table, and a small table in front of the couch. There was a book case on the wall. I _loved _it.

Attached to that, was a dining room with wood floors and walls. The kitchen was your average modern kitchen. I was absolutely shocked to see a huge _indoor _pool. Charlie certainly hadn't told me about any of this. There was also a Jacuzzi. I could get used to _this. _

Rosalie and Alice liked it a lot. "Wow. I knew your dad moved but I didn't know that your house was like _this." _Rosalie had said.

We figured out that my room was the one with the king sized bed. The walls were bright red, with a red carpet that felt like heaven when you walked on it. There was a desk with a PC on it, and there was a table. There was a white dresser. And then there was the closet. The closet was _huge. _It was walk in, and I swore that it was bigger than my room. There were so many clothes that it was almost unbelievable. They were all my size. There were fancy dresses, and normal shirts. And there were so many shoes that it wasn't even funny. Charlie definitely didn't come up with this on his own.

"I wish I had a closet like this." Alice pouted. "One sec." I called, and grabbed my cell phone. I called Lisa.

"Hello?" Her perky voice answered. "Hey Lisa!" I said.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! Like your room?" She asked, giggling. "I love it! How did you do it?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say I have connections." She said, giggling again. "Or rather, my dad does." I heard a gruff male voice speaking, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll talk to you later! You know Joe from English? He's here." She said, giggling again. "Bye." I hung up. Right now, life was good… I could totally get used to living like this.

EPOV

"Eddie, that was great. We've got to do this more often." She said, smiling a sexy smile. I smiled my crooked smile that made the ladies swoon. "Listen, I've got to go. But I'll see you later if I can." She smiled, and said "Bye."

I checked my phone. It was only nine o'clock. As I was leaving Tanya's house, I saw Irina, her older sister. She was about 20 years old. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, hello Edward. Its so nice to see you." She smiled flirtatiously. "I see you just slept with my younger, silly sister. But wouldn't you prefer me? I'm older, and if I do say so myself, much better and sexier. But the choice is yours." she waited for me to say yes. And so I did.

***

The next morning, Emmett couldn't believe that I'd slept with two girls in one night. Especially since they'd been sisters. He'd looked disgusted.

I rolled my eyes at him. But then I thought of the disgusted way Bella had looked at me.

It made me feel… guilty about what I did. But what should Bella care? I mean she was my friend… That was it. But… could she be more… No, I decided. She was my friend. And I wouldn't ruin our friendship over a silly crush.

BPOV

I spent the next day with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. I wondered where Edward was.

_Probably with a bunch of girls. _I thought. It was sad to think of how he treated girls.

Emmett's and Jasper's reactions to seeing me were much like Alice's and Rose's, minus the squealing.

"Bella!" Emmett had boomed, and he had scooped me up into a gigantic bear hug. I grinned at him, and said "Nice to see you too, Em."

Jasper had grinned at me, and we'd hugged a friendly hug.

After that, we hung out just talking and laughing. It had been way better than hanging out with Lisa. I wished that Edward were here… I quickly pushed all of those thoughts out of my mind.

Around ten, they left, and I sent a text to Edward.

(Normal: Bella. _Italics: Edward) _

Hey

_Hey_

Whats up?

_nm_

_u? _

Nm

_Cool _

(Back to Bella's POV)

Our conversation was pointless, and it continued like that. I liked talking to him. It was… nice. It wasn't at all like talking to a girlfriend, but I liked being able to talk to someone who _wasn't _a girl.

I went to bed around 11 PM, and I knew I would be tired. But I could survive. I couldn't fall asleep, because I was thinking of Edward. I knew that was stupid, and that he was a total player. I remembered what Tanya had said in her text… What if Edward had said 'yes', and had just told me he hadn't so he didn't seem like such a jerk. And worst… What if he was just trying to get in my pants? So, I knew that I'd have to be just _friends _with Edward. He just wasn't good for me.

**A.N/ So, there it is. Sorry it isn't as long as last chapter… Please review if you like, and what you thought, and, just for fun, say 'google' if you actually read this author note. **


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

_**A.N/ **__**IMPORTANT! READ: **__In the first chapter, I said that it was March. It has been changed too early December. I'd like to do a Christmas chapter : ) _

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy._

Chapter Three- First Day at Forks High

BPOV

I sighed when I woke up, knowing that I had school. My first day… Great…

I walked outside, and saw a car. It was a _nice _car. It was sleek and red, and I _loved _it. Charlie was waiting by the car, with keys.

"How do you like it? It's a homecoming gift." Charlie said, grinning.

"For me?" I asked, my throat getting tight. "Thanks so much! I love it dad!" I said, and he seemed surprised when I hugged him.

"Well, your welcome." He said. "What type of car is it," I asked, my voice happy. "A Ferrari." He said. "You better hurry to school so you're not late."

I got in, and I_ loved _the black leather seats. It still had the smell of a new car, and I was happy to see that the windows were tinted.

I drove to school, and parked my car. All eyes were on me. I ignored them

"You must be Isabella Swan!" She said, with strange enthusiasm. "Yeah," I said, forcing a smile to my face. "That's me…"

"Well, here's your schedule. Please get this slip of paper signed by all your teachers." She instructed kindly. "At the end of the day, return it to the office." I quickly thanked her, and took the schedule.

I read the sheet. It said my locker number also. First I had English. I stopped by my locker to grab my binder. I then proceeded to walk to English.

I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and told him who I was. When the bell rang, he made me introduce myself.

"Umm… Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I lived in Forks until I was twelve, then I moved to Jacksonville. And well, now I'm back." I said to the class. Everyone was paying attention to me… I quickly walked to a vacant seat in the back. Five minutes after the lesson started, Edward walked in with his cheeks flushed, and a slight hint of pink on his lips. I shook my head. There was also a fake blond at his side.

"Thanks for joining us, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Mallory." Mr. Banner said. "Please take your seats."

Edward whispered something in the girls ear, and she smiled, satisfied. Edward came to sit next to me. He smiled an adorable crooked grin, and sat down in his chair. I returned the smile, but it didn't reach my eyes.

The lecture started, talking about boring things. I took notes silently. When the lesson _finally _ended, I got up and walked to the door. As I walked down the hall, all eyes were on me.

As I was walking to Trig, a baby faced boy with spiky blond hair said, "Hey, your Isabella Swan right?

"Just Bella." I said quietly. He smiled at me, and asked me which class I had next. "Umm… I have Spanish. What about you?" I said, wishing he'd have anything other than Spanish. "I have Spanish too! You can sit next to me!" Great…

He walked me to class, talking about pointless things. I didn't really pay attention.

"Bella!" Alice called when we walked in the door. "Alice!" I said, relieved. I told Mike I wasn't sitting with him, and he looked disappointed. I got my slip signed, and thankfully, I didn't have to introduce myself.

The teacher handed out a simple worksheet, and explained what we'd be doing. Next, was lunch. (**A.N/ In my school there are only four periods and they switch each semester…) **

I walked into the cafeteria with Alice. All eyes were on us. Alice was going on and on about shopping. First, we got our food, then she led me too a table where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward sat. I sat down next to Edward. They all mumbled hi's, and Edward casually put his arm around the back of my chair. Girls stared in envy.

"What do you have next, Bella?" Rosalie asked me. "I have umm…" I quickly checked my schedule. "Biology."

"I do too." Edward said quietly. "So do I." Said Rosalie. "And me too." Emmett chimed in.

We talked about pointless things for the rest of lunch. After, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I walked to biology. I sat next to Edward, and we just talked and laughed. After that, I was happy to see that I had gym. They gave me an old change of clothes that would fit, and we were playing volleyball. I could tell that everyone underestimated me, and they made the mistake of hitting it to me. I quickly hit it too a girl who was wearing lots of make up, and her hair wasn't even up! She shrieked, and ran away from the ball. A bunch of people sniggered.

The game ended, with us winning. After gym, the teacher approached me. "Hi, your Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella." I replied. "Do you always play this well?" He asked. I grinned. "Usually." I said.

"Well, we could use you on the team. We only have about… three girls who can actually play."

"I'd love to join the team! When do we practice?" I said, excited now. "Well, the next practice is Wednesday. Oh, and we also have an indoor soccer team Well, its supposed to be outdoor, but since its always raining..." He trailed off, but his expression was hopeful. "Can you play soccer?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "I used to be on the team back home…" I said. But there, we'd always been able to play outside. "Can you join?" He asked. "I mean, as long as you can at least sort of play… Again, we only have about three people who play well." I reluctantly agreed, and he told me that we had a practice later today, at four. I checked my watch. It was almost four.

I called my dad, and told him what I was doing. He sounded happy that I was joining in school activities.

Coach handed me a jersey and soccer shorts, and I went to change in the girls change room. When I got back out, I was horrified to see Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Mike kicking a ball around. Could it be a… boys soccer team? No…

"Hey, Bella!" Edward called. He jogged over to me.

"Hi." I said numbly. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are doing here?" He asked lightly. "Umm… Nothing… One sec." I ran over to where coach Capp was standing.

"Coach, is this a girls or boys team?" I asked. Coach looked nervous. "Well… I thought you'd do good on this team." What the hell? He hadn't even seen me play yet, and he thought I'd be good on a boys team?

"Well, I'm flattered and all, but I don't think I'd be good on a boys team." I said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Can you at least give it a try?" He asked. I sighed and told him "fine."

"Okay boys!" He yelled. "Run five laps!" We ran around the tiny gym. I had no clue how we could be playing soccer in December, but whatever. It was _indoors _after all. When we were done, coach explained that I'd be joining the team. Some of the boys groaned, while others grinned. I over heard Mike Newton saying "More ways to get closer to that hot bitch."

We did a few drills, and then we were done.

When I walked out, I was horrified too see snow steadily falling out of the sky. The guys looked excited, and I quickly said bye, and got to my car.

I ate dinner, and decided to work on homework. It was easy.

I went to bed early that night, and it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

***

Tuesday started out boring. It was very dull, and nothing happened. However, Wednesday was a different story. There were posters all around the school for a Christmas winter wonderland dance. All of the girls were excited.

It was when I was walking out of English (with Edward) that Mike approached me.

"Hey Bella!" He said, jogging over to us.

I glanced at him. "Oh, hey Mike." He smiled at me. "So, I need to talk to you. I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but I can't help but feel that there's this… connection between us." I felt blush spreading over my cheeks, and Edward's face was red from trying to contain his laughter. Mike was continuing, unaware of any odd behaviour. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me…" He said. He looked up, his expression hopeful.

"Umm… I'm sorry but no." I said flatly, and I quickly walked to my next class.

Edward was now laughing as if his life depended on it.

I turned around, and was about to say something, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, bending down to pick up my books. Whoever I bumped into, bent down and started picking up my books with me. I noticed that he had russet- coloured skin.

We slowly got up. I saw a guy with russet coloured skin, and long black hair that was tied up in an elastic. He had a smile on his face, and he had black eyes.

"I'm Jacob." He said, still smiling.

"I'm Bella." I said, returning the smile. I glanced at Edward, and I noticed his face was cold, and hard. "I'll see you later, Bella." He said, then he was gone.

I wondered what had happened to make him so… mad. "Hey, what do you have next?" He asked me.

"umm… Spanish."

"I do too." We walked to class and we talked and laughed. I sat next to him today, and I could see that we would be good friends.

**A.N/ So there it is… Why do you think Edward had that reaction to Jake? Don't worry, Jake isn't a bad guy : )**

**Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fights

**A.N/ ****IMPORTANT: ****I've decided that Emmett should actually be a Cullen, so he is now a Cullen! Yay! Anyways, I just find it more convenient for the story… So yeah… Anyways, here's the chapter!**

Chapter Four-

I walked out of the gym after volley ball practice, with Rosalie. Alice didn't play volleyball. She was on the cheerleading squad, and she didn't have time to play volleyball also.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind us. Rosalie's expression turned from amused, to… angry?

I glanced up to see Jacob Black making his way toward us. "What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, or rather, hissed.

"I could ask you the same question," He said, glaring at her. "I was at volleyball practice." Rosalie said smoothly. "Now its your turn. Why are you here?"

"Well," He sneered, "I had football practice."

"Oh, I'm sure you did. You know, Emmett's on the football team, and I know for fact that they practice Thursdays." Rosalie said. "So, Black, what's your real reason for being here?"

Jacob just turned around and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously. Rosalie sighed. "Its complicated." She finally said, and she quickly changed the subject to the dance.

"So, Emmett obviously asked me. Has anyone asked you yet?" She asked when we got into my car. (Emmett had driven her there, so I was giving her a ride home.)

"Well…" I said, thinking about how after Mike had asked me to the dance, so had Tyler Crowley and Erik Yorkie.

I sighed. "Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Erik Yorkie have." Rosalie laughed. "Well, I assume you said no." I nodded, focusing on the road. "Who do you _want _to ask you?" Rosalie asked in a curious tone. _Edward. _But I couldn't say that aloud. She wouldn't understand. Not one bit.

So instead, I said "Jacob", just to see her reaction. She snorted. "What do you see in _him?" _

"I think he's nice," I said in defence of Jacob. What was her problem with him? "So what if I like him? What are you going to do about?"

Rosalie didn't answer, and I sped up the car so I'd get to her house faster. When she got out, she said "You _think _he's a nice guy. But take it from someone who knows about it. He isn't." And with that, she slammed the door and walked away. I fumed as I drove back. Why had she snapped at me like that? So what if I liked Jake? And I only liked him as a friend. But why had Rosalie reacted so badly?

EPOV

I was walking down the stairs when I heard Rosalie's voice.

"I can't believe Bella!" She fumed. "She likes Jacob Black!" Okay, now that was a surprise. I felt anger build up inside of me. Had Rosalie told Bella what happened? That was definitely something I _didn't _want to happen.

"What happened?" Alice asked, her voice filled with concern.

"So, were talking about the dance, and then I'm like 'Who do you want to ask you too the dance?' And then she says 'Jacob!' So I try to warn her that he's a jerk, and she doesn't say anything! She didn't even care!"

Alice was silent for a moment. "Does Bella know what he did?" Alice asked. Rosalie shook her head. "But-" Alice cut her off "But nothing. You should probably apologize to Bella, and tell her that you had… issues with Jacob in the past. But he could be a good guy." I snorted. Jacob was anything but a good guy.

"Okay, that makes sense. But seriously, do you even remember what he and Royce did? They practically ruined my life! And no one believed me but you, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. He made my life a living hell. And Edward's too. We need to tell Bella."

Alice nodded. "But we need to ask Edward if we can. It involves him, too. Anyways, me and Jasper…" I decided that I didn't need to here what Alice and Jasper did, and walked up the stairs to my room.

I thought about what Jacob had done… But had we deserved it? Was it simply revenge? Because what we had done was horrible. We had used Jacob, made him feel as if he was one of our friends, then we'd turned our backs on him. All for something that wasn't any value to us.

I now knew what I needed to do. I would apologize to Jacob, and be truthful. I would have to try and convince Rosalie too apologize, also. But what he'd done too us was more horrible than what we'd done to him.

_Pay Backs a bitch, _I thought to myself. I decided to go to sleep early that night.

That was the first night that I dreamt about Bella Swan. Well, it was actually the first night that I had a nightmare about Bella Swan.

_Bella walked over to Jacob and giggled, whispering in his ear. Jacob laughed, and led Bella to the dance floor._

"_I love you." She whispered. I was watching in the sidelines as Jacob kissed her. _

My eyes flew open. It was just a dream. Bella and Jacob weren't together. Bella wouldn't date him. They weren't together. To prove it, I was going to ask Bella to the dance.

_BPOV_

I arrived at school, and saw Jacob. "Hey!" He said, walking towards me. I smiled at him. "Hey."

"Umm.." He said, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "I know I only just met you, but ?" He said very quickly. It took me a minute to understand what he was saying. I decided that he was the best offer I would get, and that I did like him as a friend. I smiled.

"What?" I asked him, half because I wanted to make sure my hearing wasn't just messed up before I answered.

He sighed. "Will you go to the winter dance with me?" He said quietly. I grinned, and said "Yes." He smiled, and walked me to my English class. I walked over to my seat where Edward sat.

"Hey," I said, smiling as I sat next to him. He nodded at me, and went back to writing something in his notebook. I wondered what was wrong with him, so I decided to ask him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering if he'll be truthful. He shot me a sideways glance, and didn't say anything. I'll take that as a yes.

The lesson started then, and I decided to pass him a note.

_What's wrong? _I wrote, hoping I wouldn't get caught.

He finally passed the note back, and I expected it too be a long note, but it was only a sentence.

_I can't believe you're going to the dance with him._

I sighed, and was about to reply when the bell rang.

I caught up to Edward in the hallway. "What's your problem with Jake?" I demanded when I saw him.

"That's none of your business. I'm just warning you, he's not as nice as he seems." And with that, he went to his next class. During Spanish, I fumed, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, I decided that I wasn't going to sit at my usual table. I would sit with Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" I called, and I jogged to catch up with him. He smiled when he saw me. "Can I sit with you at lunch?" I asked, knowing that he would say yes. "Of course. But why aren't you sitting with your usual friends?" He asked. I sighed, and looked away. "I don't know why, but they have some sort of problem with you. Well, I don't know if Jasper, Alice and Emmett do, but I know that Edward and Rose do." He had an innocent expression on his face. It was the one that a kid had on his face that said 'I didn't do it.' "Well, I have no clue why." He quickly changed the subject. I knew he was lying, but I didn't say anything.

Once we were in the cafeteria, he led to a table that had a few guys and one girl. They looked up when they saw me, but didn't seem at all surprised that I was sitting with them.

"This is Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth." He said, gesturing to each of them. "And this is Bella." They mumbled hi's, and I smiled and said 'hey. '

It was easy to get along with them. I knew that they didn't like my other friends, but they didn't say anything. It was nice.

When the bell rang, Jake walked me to my next class. I walked in, and sat next to Alice. She frowned when she saw me.

"So, you've been hanging out with Jake." She noted quietly. I shrugged. "I don't see why that's any of your business." I said coldly.

"Its my business because I'm your friend. I know you're not getting along with Edward and Rosalie, but that doesn't mean that your not one of my best friends." She said, and I could tell she meant it.

"So, are you mad that I'm hanging out with Jake?" I asked. "Not really." She said. "I'm more than a little disappointed. He did some pretty bad things."

"Well then why don't you inform of those bad things?" I snapped. She flinched at the venom in my voice, but stayed calm. "You should ask Edward or Rosalie." I sighed, knowing she wouldn't tell me. I wanted to keep the conversation going, so I said "Are you going to the Christmas dance next week?" Her face lit up, and she launched into conversation about how fun its going to be. She was going with Jasper, Emmett was taking Rosalie, and Edward was taking Tanya. I wasn't surprised.

"Hey, do you want to go dress shopping with me and Rose on Saturday?" Alice asked when class was over. I didn't really want to go since Rosalie would be there, and we weren't necessarily friends right now. But I nodded anyways, knowing that I'd need a dress.

Gym was… complicated. We were moving on to basketball. People thought that I would be good at it, since I was good at soccer and volleyball. So, naturally they were wrong. Lets just say that I'm not the best at basketball.

People passed to me, and I failed miserably to get the ball in the net. I was happy when gym finally got out.

I walked to my car, and drove home. I decided I needed to relax, so I changed into one of my bikini's, and rested in the Jacuzzi. I closed my eyes, and I didn't mean to fall asleep.

***

In my dream, I was very warm. I couldn't breath. I wanted too, but I simply couldn't. I guess I would suffocate. That's when I realised that I was awake. I had slipped under when I was in the Jacuzzi.

I climbed out of the Jacuzzi and started gasping for breath. I glanced at my skin. It was red from being in the water too long. I took a cold shower, and I cooled down. I decided I wouldn't be going in the Jacuzzi alone anymore.

EPOV

"Hey, Tanya wanna go to the dance with me?" I asked, knowing she'd say yes. "Oh yes Eddie! I knew you would ask me!" She said, smiling sexily. I returned the smile. "Want to come back to my place?" She purred.

I nodded, hoping Irina would be there. She had been way better than Tanya. She wasn't. When I walked out side, a hot brunette was waiting there. "Hey, do you know if Tanya's in?" She asked.

I nodded. "But she's taking a shower." The brunette smiled. I started to walk away, until I heard her voice. "Then she won't be out for a while." I whipped my head around, and she grabbed my hand. She looked so much like Bella… Her brown hair… Brown eyes… Heart shaped face… She wrapped her arms around my neck, and started kissing me. That's when I remembered the disappointed look on Bella's face.

I reluctantly pulled away, and said "I'm not the type of guy," and I drove back home.

**A.N/ So… What'd you think? This will probably be my last chapter before January, because I'm going to Florida, the Windsor! YAY!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5: Love

_**A.N/ I had time for one update… **_

**Chapter Five- Dress Shopping and Dances**

**On Friday, Rosalie apologized to me. I forgave her, but was still a little pissed at her. **

**It was now Saturday, and we were in Alice's yellow Porsche driving to Port Angeles. She was chattering happily in the front seat. I was stuck in the back. **

**We finally arrived in Port Angeles. We went to an expensive dress shop. There were elegant and graceful dresses, and there were also slutty dresses. **

**I tried on **_**a lot **_**of dresses. But none of them seemed to be… right. Alice found her dress very quickly. **

**It was a knee length green tube dress. It looked great on her. Rosalie decided on a long beautiful backless red dress. It flowed to the floor. **

**I reluctantly decided on a white dress when nothing else would work. Just as we were about to leave, I saw the perfect dress. "That's the one!" I said. It was a dark blue colour. It was long and flowing. It was backless, and had of the shoulder straps. It was slightly ruffled in the chest area. It was perfect. Excellent. **

"**Wow." Rosalie breathed. "I'll return your other dress, and you should go try that on." I nodded, and took it to the change room with me. It fit perfectly.**

**I paid for it, and my eyes bulged when I saw the price. "That has to be the most expensive dress in the store!" Alice said when she saw the price. "I'm still buying it." I said firmly. Charlie was extremely rich. He wouldn't notice the expensiveness of the dress. **

**We went to a shoe store next, and I found the perfect pair of stilettos the exact same shade of my dress. We also found jewellery. We would be perfect for the dance. **

*******

**The school week passed by quickly. The Christmas dance would be Saturday night. I was hoping that Edward would apologize to me for being so rude. But he didn't. He spent all his time with multiple girls, and one morning during English, he and Tanya made out all class. I felt a pang of… jealousy? As he did that. **

**On Friday night, I went to bed very late. I was woke up by the buzzing of my phone. I groaned, and checked my clock. It was 7:00 AM. Who would be calling this early? I answered my phone. **

"**Hello?" I grunted into the phone.**

"**Bella! Your supposed to be here by now! Now we only have… thirteen hours to get ready!" I rolled my eyes. **

"**Well, I'm going back to sleep until eight. Call, and maybe I'll come then." Alice sighed. "Your so complicated Bella. But fine." **

**Sure enough, at exactly eight A.M, my phone rang. Alice had sent me a text. **

_**B here in 10. **_

**I sighed, slipped on some casual sweat pants and a t-shirt. I'd dropped my dress off at Alice's house yesterday. **

**I hopped into my car, telling dad that I was going to Alice's. When I got there, Edward answered the door. His expression turned cold. "Oh. Hi Bella." I forced a smile. "Hey Edward." He frowned at me, and plopped down on the leather couch. I walked inside, up to Alice's room. **

**Rosalie was already there, and she handed me a piece of paper. It appeared to be a schedule. "What's this?" I asked, when I saw her. Alice rolled her eyes. "Silly Bella. Its obviously a schedule. It has all of our appointments planned out. Now, at 9:30, we have manicures and pedicures, so we have to go." **

**We rushed out the door, and when I walked but Edward, I saw he was making out with Jessica Stanley on the couch. I grimaced, and followed Alice out to her yellow Porsche. I got a French manicure for my hands, and a dark red color for my feet. Next, we had hair appointments. I'd made sure to shower the night before, since we weren't supposed to have wet hair. After we had make up appointments. Alice sure wanted us to be perfect. Finally, it was seven o'clock, and we got into our dresses and waited for our dates to arrive. **

**I'd gone home, knowing that the Cullens and Hales didn't like Jake. At exactly eight, Jacob arrived in his car. I smiled when I saw him. He was wearing a nice suit. **

"**Hey, Bells." He said. "You look beautiful." I flushed at the compliment. "Thanks. You look great, too."**

**The gym of Forks had been transformed into a beautiful, elegant, ballroom. There were Christmas decorations all over the gym. Couples twirled on the dance floor. "Its perfect." I breathed. **

**Jake grinned, and we walked to the dance floor. Halfway across the floor, I saw Edward and Tanya dancing. He saw me staring, smirked, and kissed Tanya. I saw him looking at me, and surprised Jake by leaning up on the tips of my toes and kissing him. I kissed him furiously, knowing Edward was watching. "Whoa." Jake breathed, grinning. I smiled at him, and turned to smirk at Edward. His expression looked slightly hurt, and I saw him walk out of the gym. **

**APOV**

**I stared at Edward and Bella kissing. They weren't kissing each other, but they oh so obviously wanted too. Bella was dancing with Jacob, and started kissing him just to piss Edward off. Edward was dancing with Tanya, and started kissing her just too piss Bella off. Watching from the side with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, we could all tell that they actually wanted to be kissing each other. But they weren't. **

**Soon after, Edward left the gym. I followed him out. Jasper, Emmett and Rose had warned me not to get involved, but how could I not? Bella was one of my best friends, and Edward was my brother. I loved them both, and wanted them to be happy. So I marched out there. **

"**Why the hell are you giving up so easily?" He glanced up, clearly surprised to see me. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Your obviously in love with her." **

**EPOV**

**Alice's words rang out in my mind. **_**Your obviously in love with her. **_**Was this truly love? **

"**W-what?" I stuttered. She smiled smugly. "I see the way you look at her. Your always so… happy around her. And she loves you back." Alice said. Okay, either Alice was crazy, drunk, or didn't have a clue what she was talking about. I guessed she was simply drunk. **

"**What are you talking about? All she see's me as is a stupid, cocky, arrogant, player. As if she'd ever fall for **_**me.**_**" Alice rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I can't even begin to figure out why she likes you, but she does. So, get her alone, apologize, ask her to dance, and take it from there. The worst she can do is say no." **

**I nodded, my confidence building by the second. I walked over to where Bella sat. Jacob was gone for whatever reason. He didn't matter. All that mattered was Bella. I took a deep breath, and said; "hey." **

**She glanced at me, and said "hey." I took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry that I've been such an ass. Its just… I don't like Jacob. I guess I owe you an explanation. But can we go somewhere more private?" She nodded, and I was surprised when she took my hand, and lead me out to one of the benches outside. It was cold, and there was snow on the ground. Bella shivered, and I took of my tuxes jacket, and gave it to her. "Thanks." She murmured. She slipped it on, and I put my arm around her. **

"**So, your explanation to why you hate Jacob Black?" She murmured, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes meeting my green ones. So I started to explain…**

**BPOV**

"**It all started out with this girl named Lily. Lily was perfect. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, and long blonde hair. I made a bet with the guys that I could sleep with her, then dump her. But I fell in love with her. So I didn't dump her." I could picture Edward next to a perfect blonde. The perfect picture. **

"**But Jacob was in on it. I'd done some bad things to him in the past, and it was the perfect time to get revenge. He told Lily about the bet. He tore us apart. He'd sleep with her, then describe it too me the next day. It was horrible. So naturally, I had to get revenge. I did horrible things to Jacob. Emmett and Jasper helped. And eventually, she dumped Jacob and came back to me, not knowing it was me who'd intentionally hurt her." I stared at Edward with grave eyes. Now it made sense. That's why he hated Jacob so much. I felt a burning hatred for Jacob Black. He'd hurt the guy I loved. Finally, I'd admitted to myself I loved him. **

**Oh shit. I was in love with my best friend who was also a player. **

**Edward was still telling me his story. "So, by now I had Lily again, but not for long. Jake got her back. Then I did. It continued like this, until we finally told her that she'd have to choose. She said she couldn't, but we made her. That night, she tried to kill herself because she couldn't decide. She's been in a coma ever since." **

**I felt tears fill my eyes, and one escaped and rolled down my cheek. He smiled a grim smile. **

"**I cant forgive myself. But I love someone else now." **

"**Who?" I asked. **

**He took a deep breath, and looked in my eyes. "You." **

_**A.N/ Review please. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Stupid Little Bet

BPOV

My breathing caught in my throat. Was I dreaming? Edward was so perfect. He was handsome, nice, caring, funny, and my best friend. Just thinking about him made my chest swell. Thinking about him with another girl made my heart hurt. And now he loved me… Whoa.

"Oh… Edward. I love you, too." I managed to gasp. My heart and pulse were racing. He looked momentarily shocked, and he held me in his arms and kissed me. It wasn't like any of the kisses I'd ever had before.

It was hot and passionate, yet sweet at the same time. "I love you." He breathed. Those three little words meant so much. "I love you too." He kissed me again, and then we went back inside to dance.

I was aware of some of the couples watching us, and whispers broke out across the crowd. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I was aware of his arms around my waist. A slow song came on, and we danced around, and around. I was surprised by how good of a dancer he was.

Halfway through a song, the music abruptly stopped. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Tanya Denali stepped up on stage. They smiled at the crowd.

"We'd just like to congratulate Edward Cullen on _finally _winning the bet, and getting Bella Swan to say 'I love you.' He just has to get in her skirt now, and he's won the second half, too," Lauren said, smirking directly at me. "He made up a stupid story too turn Bella against her date, Jacob Black. It worked. It was brilliant. We had it all planned out to make a fool of Bella. Our plan worked far better than we thought it would. So Bella, what do you have to say about this?"

By now, my cheeks were deep red, and I felt tears in my eyes. I was praying to God that they wouldn't leave my eyes, and slid down my cheek. So naturally, they did. "How could you?" I whispered to Edward. "Please Bella." He said, voice breaking. "There making it up. I wouldn't do that." That's when Mike Newton spoke up.

"Oh come on. All you could take about was how good of a fu-" I didn't want too hear anymore. I took of my heels, and ran out of the school. Some people were laughing. Others were whispering. No one seemed concerned about how I may feel. I ran as fast as I could all the way… to the hospital. I don't know why I went there. It was stupid. But I needed to figure something out.

If Lily was actually a person, there was a chance that it was Edward's Lily. So I went up to the reception desk, and said I was looking for Lily.

"You mean Lily Anderson?" She asked in a friendly tone. I nodded. "I'm a friend from school. I haven't seen her in a while. I just wanted to check on her." The receptionist told me her room number, and I slowly walked down the hall to see her. She had her own private room.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was your average hospital room. In the middle, there was a beautiful girl with pale blonde hair. She looked so fragile. She looked to be in a deep sleep. Like a princess waiting for her prince to come find her.

"Lily?" I said in an unsteady voice, knowing she wouldn't hear. I took a deep breath, and started to speak at random. "E- Edward told me about you. I-I love him… And he can't forgive himself for what he did."

I then walked away, and couldn't believe what I'd done. When I walked outside, it was snowing. Tears were steadily streaming down my cheeks. I didn't care how cold I was, and I realized that I was still wearing Edward's jacket. I took it off, and threw in on the ground, not caring how expensive it was.

A car pulled up beside me, and I saw Alice's yellow Porsche.

When she stopped, Alice opened the door, and I got in.

"My bother is officially the biggest ass alive." She said. "But its hard to believe Lauren's, Jessica's and Tanya's story. Edward had admitted to being in love with you earlier today. So I seriously don't get this." I remained silent. Alice kept on blabbering about what a jackass Edward was. I tuned her out. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice, just stop it. Calling Edward a jackass isn't going to change what's happened. The damage is done. I didn't love him anyways. He's just a stupid, arrogant, cocky, player. I just thought he was really hot, and I felt sorry for him. So you might as well just shut the hell up."

I then got out of the car and slammed the car door. I knew Alice would be hurt. But I needed to escape. I needed to get away.

I started to run home. I imagined what I'd look like to anyone who saw me. Probably a crazy girl who was running through the snow, in a thin blue dress, with tears running down my face.

When I finally got home, Charlie was there. He noticed my appearance.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked in a worry tone. I just shook my head. "I- its nothing. Just some guy."

He surprised me by walking over to hug me. "It'll be okay, sweetie. I'm sure he's just a jerk anyways."

"Thanks dad." I mumbled. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He nodded, and I ran up the stairs. I took of my dress, and let more tears fall.

EPOV

That bitch. She ruined the relationship with the girl I loved. And the worst part was that Bella believed it. I walked out of the gym, and considered going after Bella. I reluctantly decided against it. Instead, I walked to Lily's hospital room, something I always did when I was confused, mad or sad. Right now, I was all three.

"Hey," I said, holding her hand, and I knew she wouldn't hear. I explained everything to her. I stared at her pale blond hair, and her pale skin. I hoped she'd wake up… I wish she could tell me what do. Tell me how to explain. But she couldn't. There was a part of me that still loved her… But I didn't think I was _in _love with her. I thought of her as a friend. Like how I thought of Rosalie.

I shuffled out of the hospital, and walked back to my house. Esme looked surprised to see me back.

"Oh, hi Edward. Why are you back so soon?" I shrugged. "The dance was lame."

I headed up stairs to my room. I noticed my cell phone was ringing. I answered it, and Lauren's voice rang out.

"Hey, Eddie. I think you owe us a 'thank you,'" She said. I gritted my teeth together. "Bitch." I muttered, and hung up the phone

As I lied in my bed, I thought about how Bella must think of me. She probably thought of me as a stupid, arrogant, idiotic player.

I slammed my bookcase into the wall, and fell into a restless sleep.

_AN/ Sorry its short. I just_ _wanted to get this up_


	7. Chapter 7: Winter Break Part 1

_**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! I've noticed that a lot of people have subscribed and added this story to there favourites, and if all of those people reviewed, I'd have A LOT of reviews. So please everyone, review 'cuz A) They make updates come faster, and B) they make me happy. So plz, plz, review this chapter. Anyways, Here's the chappie: **_

**BPOV**

**I was really happy that it was Christmas break. I wouldn't have to see Edward. But the morning of the first day of Christmas break, I knew that I was wrong. As I ate my breakfast, Charlie walked into the kitchen. He was usually at work by now. **

"**Hey, Bells!" He said, walking into the kitchen. "Guess where were going for Christmas break?" He said. Oh great…**

"**Too a ski resort!" I sighed, knowing what was coming next. Charlie had always been good friends with the Hales and the Cullens. "Were going with the Hales, and the Cullens. But your friend Lisa's family and Renne and Phil are going to be there too." Charlie said, grinning. **

"**Really?" I asked, my voice full of enthusiasm. "That's great dad! Thanks so much!" I gave him a hug. "So, when are we going?" I asked. **

"**Tomorrow." He said. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just found out myself." I grinned at him, before running upstairs to start packing. **

**When I was done, I decided that since I'd be spending most of Christmas break with Alice, that I might as well make peace with her. I decided to text her. **

_**Hey. Sry I was such a bitch yesterday. I was just pissed. **_

**She quickly texted me back. **

_**Its ok. I relle cant wait to go to the ski club! Oh, and BTW, bring ur bikinis. There's an indoor water park! **_

**I texted back 'Ok', then packed some of the bikinis in my closet. **

*******

**The next morning, Charlie woke me up at 7:00 AM. "Five more minutes." I muttered. He ignored me, and turned on my bedroom light. "Come on Bells, were meeting at the Cullens and Hales house at nine!" I sighed, and rolled out of bed. I quickly showered, and I slipped on a casual sweater, and jeans. **

**Soon enough, we were out the doors, and at the Cullen's house. **

**I knew that I would have to see Edward, but it still hurt me too see him sitting there, and smiling as if he hadn't hurt me. But when he saw me, his expression hardened, and he completely ignored me. I sighed, and sat on the couch next to Rosalie. She sent me a sympathetic glance. Alice was chattering happily. **

**I glanced at Edward, and saw he was looking at me. I blushed, and looked away. **

**Soon, we'd be driving to the air port. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were going in Jasper's car. All the adults were going in Carlisle's car. Which left me and Edward in a car together. Alone. Well, this was sure to be awkward…**

**EPOV**

**Bella and I got in my Volvo, and there was an awkward silence. I took a deep breath, and said what I knew needed to be said. **

"**I'm sorry," I muttered. Bella glanced up at me, and arched one eyebrow. "I'm sure you are." She muttered under her breath. I acted as if she hadn't spoken. "I truly am sorry. And no matter what Lauren, Tanya and Lauren said, its not true. They probably were listening to our conversation and were jealous and--" **

"**Okay, okay, I accept your apology and I believe you. But we should just be friends." **

**Well, at least being friends is better than nothing. At least she doesn't completely hate me. **

"**That sounds good." I said, and we chatted about random and pointless things until we got to the air port. I couldn't help but feel that Bella still hadn't completely forgiven me. An awkward tension filled the air when I talked to her. I tried as hard as I could to ignore it. **

**When we finally got to the air port, she was quick to leave and talk to Rose and Alice. I reluctantly walked over to Emmett and Jasper. **

"**What'd she say?!?" Emmett asked in an excited tone. He knew that I was going to apologize to Bella, and knew how much I liked her. "She said that we should just be friends, and start over." I said in a flat voice. Emmett's face fell. "Did she say that you should? Or did she say that she wanted to start over?" Jasper asked quietly. **

"**She said that we should." I muttered, not seeing how this could change a thing. Jasper grinned. "You know, that could mean that she wants too date you, but she's afraid that you'll hurt her." **

"**Do you think that's what she means?" Jasper shrugged, and Emmett said "When I asked out Rosalie she said 'Well, we shouldn't date,' then the next day I asked her if that was a yes or a no and she said 'I said we shouldn't date because it would ruin our friendship. But I still want to date you.'" **

"**Hmm…" I muttered. Could what Jasper said be true? I sort of doubted it but what if it was true? It would make me the happiest guy alive. Alice then walked over and told us that our flight was boarding. **

**We got on the plane, and I had to sit next to Bella because Jasper was sitting next to Alice, Rose was sitting next to Emmett, and no way was I sitting next to an adult. And I didn't mind sitting next to Bella, but she did. This could be an awkward flight.**

**BPOV**

**After a very long and awkward flight, we were finally to the ski resort. I'd be sharing a room with Lisa, and Alice and Rose would share a room. I got to the room before Lisa did. The rooms we had were two bedrooms suites. They were nice. Both rooms had a gigantic king sized bed, with a TV, and a dresser. **

**There was also a living room, a kitchen and two large bathrooms. It was nice. While I was unpacking, the door opened. I saw Lisa's familiar face. Her blonde hair was left down, and her bright blue eyes were filled with excitement. **

"**Bella!" She squealed. She dropped her bags, and ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I laughed, and said "hey girl." **

**After a lot of hugs, and catching up with each other, we finished unpacking our bags. After, we watched TV and continued talking. **

**Halfway through an episode of **_**'Friends' **_**, there was a knock on my door. "One second," I called, and reluctantly got up to answer the door. There stood Edward, and he was only wearing swim trunks. I gazed at his chest, and noticed how sculpted it was… **_**Stop it! **_**I told myself, and I looked at his face and saw an amused expression on it. **

"**Were going to the water park, and we wanted to know if you and Lisa wanted to come." I shrugged. "Lise?" I said, using her nickname (that's pronounced like Lisa but without the a…. in case you didn't know).**

"**Sure." She said in a flirty tone, and sent Edward a flirtatious tone. I turned around to glare at her, but her eyes were fixed on Edward. She still had that flirtatious smile on her face. I saw her eyes narrow as he didn't start hitting on her. He was gazing at me. "Well, I'll let you two get dressed. I'll wait in the hall." He said, and walked outside. **

"**So Bella, how long have you been dating him?" She asked in her I'm-gonna-act-like-I'm-not-mad-at-you-when-I-really-am tone. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not dating him. I just… really like him. Like, I think I love him." **

**Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Fine. Then I won't continue trying to flirt with him." She sent, and she was jokingly mad. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. "It means a lot that you're not trying to date the guy that I might love." **

**She laughed, and we picked out the bikinis we'd be wearing. Lisa chose a blue one, and I chose a sexy, thin, red one that I'd never wear if the guy I wanted to impress wasn't there. We grabbed our towels, and Edward was still waiting there. When he saw me, his eyes practically bulged out of there sockets. I grinned at him, and grabbed his hand. He didn't seem to mind holding it.**

_**Wait… **_**I thought to myself. **_**Why am I doing this? I could have him if I wanted him. And I need to stop. He's not good for me…**_

**So I snatched my hand away, and we walked in silence. **

**EPOV**

**I leaned against the wall, and happened to catch a drift of Bella's conversation with Lisa. "I think I may love him," I heard her say. My heart started to pound in my chest. Could she be talking about me? **

**Soon after she came out, and my eyes bulged out of there sockets when I saw her swimsuit. It was light red, almost pink, and was very thin, and lacy. There was hardly any material, and it made her look **_**so **_**sexy.**

**And when she took my hand, I nearly had a heart attack. Damn, I have it bad.**

_**A.N/ This will probably be my last update before the new year. Anyways, please, please, please, please, review, and I might be able to get one up for tomorrow. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Break Part 2

BPOV

The water park was great. It was huge with a lot of different rides and pools. I introduced Lisa to all my friends, and I could tell that she felt like she didn't fit in. And she actually kind of didn't. But I definetley wasn't going to tell her that. It was a little awkward at first, but soon Lisa was in a conversation with Alice about fashion.

Edward and I were on a ride for two people. It was obviously a water ride, and there were a lot of stops and drops. It was awesome. When we got off, we were extremely wet. I still hadn't completely forgiven him, but I was in love with him, so I couldn't stand being mad at him.

I wanted more than anything to be able too kiss him, too have him hold me, and I knew I could if I wanted too. But… there was a part of me that knew it wouldn't work out. Because it could turn out like what happened last time…

_*** Flashback ***_

He _kissed me, and I loved it. I loved _him. _I knew we were meant to be. And just as we were about to actually make love, _his _friend busted in the room. He was laughing. "Hey man," he said. "You finally gonna fuck her? Finally gonna win that bet?" _

_*** End Flashback ***_

Thinking about this hit a nerve. I felt tears welling in my eyes. That guy… I'd loved _him_ so much. But _he _had hurt me worse than anybody. I couldn't even think his name.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward said.

"I need to be alone." I said, and ran back to the room. When I was there, I didn't even bother getting changed. I just slumped to the ground, and cried. I was sobbing when Lisa came back. I knew it wouldn't take her long to figure out what was wrong with me. This would happen every so often. I'd just break down and start to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. I couldn't stop sobbing, and she gave me a hug. I finally managed to gasp _his _name, the name I swore that I'd never say again.

When I glanced at Lisa, her expression was… guilty? Its not like she was the one who'd ruined my relationship with _him. _Well, the relationship had already been ruined but what one of my so-called friends did was horrible. All I knew was that one of my friends had slept with him right after we'd almost had sex.

_*** Flashback***_

"_Hey, Bella, I really need too complete that bet. So just get over here, and lets finish what we started." _

_I'd just walked away, when he'd called "Oh, and I totally fucked your friend--" Something had cut him off, and I never learned which of my friends he'd slept with. Lisa had told me that it was a nice, shy girl named Amanda, and I believed her. _

_***End flashback***_

I cried for a little while longer, and finally fell into a restless sleep.

EPOV

We got off the ride, and I saw tears fill Bella's eyes. I was immediately concerned.

"Hey, Bella?" I said.

"I need to be alone," She said. At first, I considered going after her, but I saw Lisa. She was flirting with some guy, and I quickly walked up too her.

"Hey, Lisa, Bella just left the water park crying. Could you go check on her?" Lisa nodded, and looked concern. "Sure thing."

She walked away, and I was left standing with the boy she had been flirting with.

"So, do you know Lisa and Bella?" The guy asked, glancing at me. I nodded. "I go to school with Bella. She's my friend. Bella's family, my family, some family friends and Lisa's family are meeting for Christmas break."

"So you live in Forks then." He said. "Lisa's my friend, and Bella's my ex-girlfriend."

I suddenly felt jealous. "I'm Drake, by the way." He added, offering me a hand.

"I'm Edward." I said. "Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I've gotta go. Tell Bella I said 'hi.'" With that, James walked away.

Later that day, around nine, I decided to go to Bella's room to see if she was there. I knocked on the door, and waited. After a minute, Lisa opened the door. "Oh, hey Edward." She said, in a cold tone. She stepped out of the room.

"You'd be smart if you left Bella alone. I really shouldn't be telling you this but… Bella thinks you're an annoying, stalker who really needs a life. Well, lets just say that that's putting it nicely. Oh, and tell all your other friends too leave her alone. She was desperate. She thinks Alice is an annoying, idiotic girl, who relies on clothing. She thinks Rosalie is a dumb blonde bimbo. She didn't say anything about Emmett or Jasper, other than there two stupid idiots who are fucked up in the head. So just tell you're friends too go fuck off, and everyone will be happy."

At first, I couldn't believe it. And I didn't. But a second later, I heard Bella's soft, beautiful voice. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes. I told him exactly what you told me too say. I didn't leave out a thing. I even told him the things about your friends." Lisa said.

"Thank you!" Bella said, in a slightly relieved tone.

I closed my eyes. I sprinted back to my room, and collapsed on my bed. A couple minutes later, my phone started to vibrate, and I opened it to see a text message. It was from Bella.

_Did Lisa tell u? _I quickly texted back.

_Yeah. Thx 4 the info. I'll tell all r other friends, 2._

Bella's reply was:

_Thx. _

I considered saying "No problem! It's my pleasure too tell your so called friends that you hate there guts and were just using them!" But decided against it. Instead, I just fell asleep…

***

I was happy that Lisa told Edward that I was okay, and that there was a Christmas party on the 23rd that all guests ages sixteen to eighteen were invited to. I was sure they'd see it, but I just wanted to let them know.

I'd also told her too tell that if he saw Rosalie and Alice, to tell them too call me. I was finally going to tell someone about Drake. Drake… That was his name. He hurt me worse than anyone . It as easier too say his name, because now I loved Edward.

I was happy she did it because it saved me the trouble of having to get out of bed.

***

The next morning, I woke up at 7:00 AM. We had plans to go skiing today. But when Lisa and I got to where we were supposed too meet, no one was there. We waited half an hour, before deciding to snowboard.

When we got to the bottom of the hill, I saw Edward. Edward was talking to a guy with brown hair. I could only see the back of him. He held a snowboard.

I walked up to them, and the guy turned around. I gazed into the familiar grey eyes of Drake Simons. He smiled a sexy, seductive smile that he'd used oh so many times before.

"Hello, Isabella."

**A.N/ Ooooooooohhhhhhh... Looks like more drama's about to unfold. Please review! And in your reviews, please tell me what you'd like to see happen in this story, because although I pretty much know what's going to happen with this story, there's definetley gonna be a lot of problems... So any ideas, please tell me! **


	9. Chapter 9: Winter Break Part Three

**A.N/ Thank you so much for reviewing! Anyways, in the Winter Break part, there will be like… 4 chapters about it, maybe more. I know its passed winter break *sigh* but I was in Florida, South Carolina and Windsor for winter break so, I didn't have a lot of time to update. A reader pointed out to me that in the last chapter when Edward was talking to Drake I said that Edward said "and James walked away." or something like that. Anyways, that's because Drake's name was originally gonna be James, but than I realized that I might need him later in the story so that's why. Sorry for the mistake! Also, I accidently re-posted the 2nd chapter, so sorry! Thanks to everyone who pointed that out! **

**Anyways, I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Twilight and never will… but a girl can dream! **

BPOV

I stared into those cold eyes… I thought about all of our time together. I'd fallen in love with who I thought he was… Not who he really was. I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Its nice too see you. Its been a while. After you refused to even speak with me, I kind of missed you. I can't believe that I _still _haven't completed that bet… and Edward hasn't completed his yet, either. So, its up too you if you're gonna let us finish it."

Lisa giggled nervously beside me. "Bella I think we should go." I ignored her. I looked Edward straight in the eye. "Is he serious?" I whispered, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Edward smirked at me. "Yes he is. So, are you gonna let us finish it?" I shook my head. "I'm a lot of things. I might be a bitch, I might not care what other people think of me. But the one thing I'm not is a slut, like Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica."

Edward and Drake roared with laughter as I said that. I wanted to slap both of them. But I simply turned around and walked away.

EPOV

When Bella walked away, our laughter died away. Drake told me what he'd did to Bella. At first, I wanted to punch him. But then I'd thought about what Bella said. Not only too me, but too my sister and brother, and there girlfriend and boyfriend, who were like family.

Drake had found me early this morning, while I was working out in the gym. I hadn't told my friends yet, and I didn't want too. I'd just put it off for as long as possible… I quickly said bye to Drake, and walked to my room.

Speaking of my friends, they were all standing there, banging on my door. "There you are!" He exclaimed. "So, what happened with Bella?"

"Lets go inside. I'll tell you in there."

***

I looked at each of there faces. Emmett looked sad. Rosalie looked angry. Jasper looked disappointed. Alice didn't believe it. She sighed. "Aren't you even gonna give Bella a chance to explain?" She asked, in pure disbelief. "Alice, there's nothing to explain! Why would she be saying that right after Lisa told her that?" Rosalie said, and I flinched at the venom in her voice.

Alice sighed. "Whatever. But I don't believe it, no matter what you say."

Lisa's POV

"Bells, I'm sure it'll be okay. Who cares about what Edward thinks? He's not good enough for you!" I looked up at my so-called best friend, and gave her a hug.

"Do you really think so, Lise?" I rolled my eyes at the use of that stupid nickname. Bella was so gullible. She didn't even know our plan. And she wouldn't until its over. Bella had to stop messing around with my relationship with Edward. He's definitely going to be just like Drake.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Edward. Try to clear things up. I love him enough to at least try."

I rolled my eyes when she was looking away.

"That's a bad idea." I said, hoping she'd listen. She shrugged, and left the room. I sighed, and laid on my bed. Since I was out of bed, I decided I'd cause more problems.

BPOV

I walked toward Edward's room. I was mad at him, but I loved him either way. I knocked on the door, and a girl in a towel stepped out. "Umm… Hi," She murmured, looking away.

"Oh! This must not be the right room," I said. But I knew I was wrong. "Well, if your looking for… umm… Eric? No… Oh! That's right! Edward! Then your at the right place," She said. "He's in the shower right now. I'm sure you can wait inside, or I can tell him you stopped by."

"Umm… I'll just leave. Say that Bella was here, and too call her." I walked back to my room, not wanting to believe what she'd said. But I did. I dialled Alice's phone number, but there was no answer. So I quickly called Rosalie.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Rose, its me, Bella." I replied. It was silent for a minute.

"I can't believe you! Were supposed to be your friends, and you call us stuff like that?" I heard a click. I knew she'd hung up. I sprinted back to my room, and I knew exactly what had happened.

When I got back, I opened the door quietly. Lisa's door was closed. I pressed my ear up too it, and I heard Lisa talking into the phone.

"Yeah Drake, our plan is totally working." I suddenly got an idea. Lisa continued talking, and I hit "record" on my phone.

"Bella's friends hate her! Its perfect! The only one I'm unsure about is Alice. She called here saying something along the lines of 'I know your making it up.' Anyways, Bella will never know. I'll get Edward _all _to myself. Isabella will never see it coming! I can see how much Edward likes Bella, but its only lust. And Bella will be heartbroken. You know Melissa from English?" I heard a grunt on the other side of the line. "Well, I got her to sneak into Edward's room while he was out, and pretend too have just slept with him! It was perfect! Oh Drake, life is good."

I hit 'finish' on the phone, and saved it… Just as Lisa walked out. She saw me hitting save, and lunged for my phone. She tackled me to the ground. I knocked her off of me. We were now both on the floor, reaching for the phone that had been knocked to the ground. I grabbed it just as Lisa's foot was about to step on it.

I sprinted for the door, and literally got it opened within a second. First, I went to Edward's room. No answer. Next, I ran to Alice and Rosalie's room. I knocked, and I could hear Lisa behind me. There was no answer, although I could hear talking.

I cursed. "I don't care if you let me in," I said in a loud voice. "Just tell me where Edward is!" I heard Rosalie answer quietly, "He's in the gym."

So I ran to the gym. It was on the first floor, and we were staying on the ninth. Shit… There were stairs on the other side of the floor, but there was an elevator very close. So, I sprinted there, and managed to get on just as one was closing. I was breathing heard from all the running I was doing.

Lisa hadn't managed to make this elevator, so now I just had to pray that she wouldn't be waiting for me on the first floor. We _finally _made it too the first floor. And Lisa was waiting there. She lunged at me, and so did her friend, Melissa. I narrowly avoided them, and they ended up crashing into each other.

I took a deep breath, and ran straight through the lobby. I knew this must look strange, three teenagers running through the lobby of a five star hotel. Oh well. Edward was standing in the middle of the lobby. I sprinted to him, and crashed right into his back. The lobby had gone strangely silent.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Whatever Lisa said isn't true! I have proof!" And I started too play the clip for the whole lobby to hear…

He looked surprised at first, but then, he smiled an adorable crooked grin that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I never should have believed Lisa. I didn't want too. But I did because I thought you were too good for me. I didn't believe that someone like you could truly ever like me."

"Well believe it," I whispered back.

He leaned down just as I stood on the tip of my toes, and our lips met. Someone started clapping. Soon enough, the whole lobby was clapping.

We broke apart when someone called my name.

I looked up to see Jacob Black with a pained expression on his face.


	10. Chapter 10:

_A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! Anyways, I started a new fic called _"An Unexpected Surprise" _So please read that too! I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue yet, so just tell me what you think. _

BPOV

Jacob Black was a problem I hadn't thought about. In the time that I'd been friends with him, we'd grown close. The night of the school dance, I'd kissed him. Now, here he was, sad (or mad, I really don't know) because I'd left without an explanation.

Next to Jacob was a girl who looked vaguely familiar. "Edward!" She screeched, and came sprinting over to him. There were tears streaming down her face. She ran up to him, and she threw herself into his waiting arms.

I felt a pang when I saw them together. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. After what seemed like forever, they finally pull apart. "I though you were gonna die!" Edward said, smiling a smile full of love that had once been directed at me. I now recognized the girl as Lily.

"I love you," Lily whispered.

"I love you, too," Edward replied, still holding her. Edward had simply forgotten about me. I must have just been a distraction. Something to make him forget about Lily. But now she was back. So, I was forgotten about. And I accepted that.

They _finally _broke apart, and I noticed Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were there. They all hugged Lily. No one noticed me, and no one noticed when I ran away, tears streaming down my face.

***

I sat in my room, watching sad movies. No one had even came to talk to me, except for Lisa saying I got what I deserved, packing her bags, and leaving. I didn't know where she was going, and I really didn't care.

I went to bed that night, and cried myself to sleep. I cried about the fact that Edward loved someone else. I cried about having a friend who I'd though was like a sister backstab me. I cried about the fact that no one was thinking about me, about how I may feel.

***

The next morning was the 23rd, and I decided I'd go to the dance anyways. It was a masquerade ball, so I picked out a red, strapless and elegant dress. For whatever reason, I had brought a white mask rimmed with red, so I put that on, too. I clipped my hair up, and left. There were other teens coming out of rooms, dressed somewhat like me. They all had masks on.

I arrived in the ballroom that the party was being held in. It had already started, and I saw the perfect couple in the middle of the room, dancing to a slow song. The girl had pale blond hair, that fell nicely over her shoulders. She was wearing a white, elegant ball gown.

The guy in the couple was wearing an expensive looking tux, and had bronze hair.

I quickly realized that this couple was Edward and Lily. It hurt to see them together, looking so happy. On one side, Alice and Jasper were dancing, and on the other, Rosalie and Emmett were. Alice and Rosalie both looked beautiful like always.

I slowly walked over to the refreshment table. I stood there for a couple minutes. Just as I was about to walk away, someone tapped my shoulder. Startled, I turned around to see Jacob Black.

"Hey Bella," He said. I couldn't see his expression behind his mask. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure," I said, and he led me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist.

A slow song was playing, and we danced in silence.

"You love him, don't you?" Jacob whispered suddenly. I knew exactly who he talking about.

"Yes," I said. "I really wish I didn't. I wish I didn't have feelings for him. But I do. And I can't help but loving him. I know he loves Lily… and I can't change that. But I'm happy if he's happy, even if it means him being happy with someone else."

"I know what you mean," Jake said. "I feel the same way about Lily. I love her, and I want more than anything for her to be happy. Even if it means being happy with Edward. At first, when I saw you and Edward kissing, I thought that maybe I had a chance with her. Maybe she wouldn't love Edward. But as soon as she ran towards him, I knew I was wrong."

After that, we danced in silence for a while. Halfway through a song, Jacob's phone had started to vibrate. He answered it, and I waited patiently for him to be done on the phone.

"What do you mean?" He paused, and I could vaguely hear a man's voice on the other end of the phone. "Okay, fine I'll be right there." Jacob muttered something about a family emergency, and left. I slowly walked back over to the refreshment table. There was a guy who looked about my age. He was decent looking with short, brown hair, and through his mask, I could see green eyes that contained dark humour in them.

I slowly walked over there, and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella," He said. Okay… he knew my name… Weird.

"You probably don't recognize me," He said. "I go to your school. My name is Trey. Trey Williams."

Oh yes, I did recognize him now. He was considered a 'bad boy', the type of guy who rides a motorcycle and has tattoos.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you. Small world, isn't it?" I murmured.

He smiled at me flirtatiously. We talked for a bit, and he asked me to dance. I agreed. I felt attracted to him, but nothing like what I felt for Edward.

I spent the rest of the dance with him, and everything with Trey came so… naturally.

At then end, he walked me back up to my room.

"So, I figure you know about what happened to Lily," Trey said, as we walked upstairs. I nodded. "Yes. That's why I didn't yell at Edward for kissing another girl right after he'd kissed me. I knew they hadn't… seen each other in awhile."

Trey nodded. "I understand what you mean. But Edward's really stupid, to let a beautiful girl like you slip through his fingers."

I felt myself blushing, but I really was flattered.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"So, I'll see you at school?" I said, realizing we were at my room.

"Yeah," He said. "I'll see you at school."

With a final smile, he walked away.

For the first time since I'd gotten here, I fell asleep feeling happy.

***

Christmas was surprisingly uneventful. I got clothes, and jewellery and makeup, but nothing to special. We were going home on the 26th. Sure, this had been fun, but I couldn't wait to get home.

I hadn't spoken to Edward since Lily came back. We hadn't spoken about the kiss we'd shared.

When I got on the plane, I sat alone, since everyone had someone to sit with. Edward with Lily, Alice with Jasper, and Emmett with Rosalie.

So, at first I thought I'd be sitting alone. But then I saw Trey walk on the plane.

"Hey, Bella." He said to me. "Mind if I sit here?" I smiled.

"Not at all."

So, for the duration of the flight, I talked with Trey, about important, personal things, and about really stupid, funny things.

I could tell that a friendship was being made.

EPOV

I stared at Bella and Trey, laughing and talking. If Lily hadn't of woke up, that could be me over there, holding Bella's hand, and having her laugh like she was with Trey.

He was wearing a black, leather jacket, with black jeans. He was the type of guy that no dad would want his daughter to date.

Yet there Bella was, talking and flirting with him.

"So, anyways, then I got really mad at her, but I couldn't help it because…" Lily kept talking about something pointless. Sure, I loved Lily. But I loved her like I did Alice. She was more like a sister to me than anything. And when I kissed her, I hadn't felt anything. But when Bella and I had kissed, there had been something there for sure.

I couldn't deny it. I wanted to break up with Lily right now, but I knew I couldn't.

So, I endured the rest of the flight, wishing it was Bella sitting next to me.

**A.N/ Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! Thanks if you checked out my other story, too. Anyways here's the chapter! **_

**The rest of winter break was pretty uneventful. Alice and Rosalie had invited me shopping, much to my surprise. I asked if anyone else was going to be there, and when they'd said Lily, I'd made up an excuse, about having plans with Trey. It was a lie at the time, but it became truthful after. **

We'd exchanged numbers, so I'd texted him. We started to text back and forth, and suddenly we had plans.

We were going to the movies, and I couldn't help but feel that it was sort of like a date.

But we were just friends… For now. I didn't know if I wanted to be anything more right now, but I definitely felt attracted to him.

Trey drove quickly, so we got to Port Angeles by four, and we bought our tickets.

When we walked in the theatre, it was pretty dead. There were a few other couples, one of them who just so happened to be Edward and Lily.

When Trey saw them, he put his arm around me. "Ignore them," He whispered. I took comfort from his words, and we found our seats. We sat in the back, and we didn't pay to much attention to the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Trey had to go to the washroom. A couple minutes later, he came back.

We watched the rest of the movie, and it was soon over. We walked down, and I saw Lily sitting by herself.

"Hey, Trey," She said when we walked by. Trey glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"Umm… Have you seen Edward? He went to the washroom around the same time you went." Lily murmured, looking down. I immediately felt a wave of sympathy for her. It was so like Edward to ditch a girl at the movies. Even a girl he supposedly loved.

"Uh… Yeah. I saw him walk out of the theatre, and I heard him laughing about how he was gonna ditch you." Trey said, running a hand through his black hair.** (A.N/ I know I said it was brown… but I changed it! Yay!)**

"Oh," Lily said, looking disappointed. After that, we left the movie theatre.

EPOV

I saw Trey leave the theatre, and I followed him out. I was going to confront him about Bella.

I walked to the door of the washroom, and I walked in cautiously. Trey's eyes darted from side to side, and I saw him walk cautiously through the bathroom, checking if anyone else was there. He didn't seem to notice me.

And then, he did something that shocked me. He took a bag of pills from his pocket, and then he put them in his mouth, and he turned on the tap, and drank some of it.

He then noticed me.

"Edward!" He said, turning to me. There was a menacing look in his eye.

"Listen, I'm not going to deny what you just saw. I'm on drugs. I have been for awhile. But if you tell Bella, I'll hurt you."

"Bella has a right to know that her boyfriend is addicted to drugs. I'll let her decide what she wants to do."

Just as I turned around to leave, I felt something hit me in the back.

I fell to the ground, and Trey started to punch me.

"You. Will. Not. Tell. Bella. I'm. On. Drugs!" He said, un between punches, kicks, and who knows what else.

I could feel the pain, and a heard a sickening crunch. I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

"Please!" I begged. "Please! I won't tell her! Please stop! Please!"

He laughed at me. "You're damn right you won't tell her! You'll be dead when I'm done with you!"

He laughed one last time before leaving. Then everything went black…

BPOV

We were back to my house a while later. "Well, that was fun," Trey said, smiling. "Lets do it again sometime."

He took me be surprise when he put his hand on my waist.

"Yeah," I whispered. My lips were inches from his. I stood on the tip of my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He closed the distance between us. Our lips met and… I felt nothing. It felt like kissing a brother.

I pulled away quickly.

"Whoa." I said. "Trey, your one of my friends. But only a friend. I can't kiss you when I'm in love with someone else."

Trey looked disappointed. "Oh… Well, I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah…" I said. I turned around, and walked inside.

When I got inside, I noticed the phone was ringing. I ran over to the nearest phone, and quickly answered it.

"Bella!" Alice said. I could tell she was in hysterics. "You need to come quick! Its Edward! He's in the hospital!" That's all I needed to hear. "I'll be right there," I said, and I sprinted out to the car.

I sped straight to the hospital. When I got there, I walked in, and I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Lily were sitting in the waiting room.

I went and sat next to Alice.

"Mom and Dad are in his room with him," Alice said when I sat down. "They said that we'd be able to go see him in awhile."

I nodded, and sat down.

We sat in silence for awhile. "He was beaten in the movie theatre." Lily suddenly whispered. "I have a feeling that Trey did it."

Just then, the nurse walked out. "Three people can go and see Edward Cullen now," She said.

"Alice, you, Emmett and Lily should go," Rose said. They got up and followed the nurse. So, now we just had to wait.

EPOV

I could hear voices. "He could of died of blood loss," Someone said. "But luckily, he was found in time. He will be okay."

At first, I forgot where I was. But suddenly, everything came back to me. My eyes flashed opened, and I saw Alice, Emmett, Lily, Carlisle, and Esme all looking at me.

"Bella," I whispered. "I need to see Bella."

_A.N/ Review? Please? _


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N/ Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Today, I realized I have over 100 reviews! Thank you soooooo much! I really like it when people tell me what they think of the chapter, and where I can improve. Thank you!_

_Also, sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! Yesterday, I was at a friends house till 9:30 working an a project, and I was exhausted, so I went to bed as soon as I got home. Anyways, Thanks! _

BPOV

"Edward wants to see you," Alice said, emerging from his room.

I walked over to the door, and saw Lily, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle leave. Lily shot me a death glare. It was filled with hate, rage and jealousy. _If looks could kill…_

The first thing I saw in Edwards room, was the endless medical equipment. The worst part was, was that it was all attached to Edward.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. _This is all my fault. _If I didn't socialize with all the wrong people, my friends and family's life would be better. Edward wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now if I hadn't of led Trey on.

Edward's eyes flashed opened, and he smiled his adorable crooked smile.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hey," He said. I instantly felt myself melt at the sound of his voice… That voice…

_Stop! Edward belongs to someone else! _

But I didn't care. I wanted more than anything in the world to be able to have Edward hold me… Feel his lips on my skin… I shivered at the thought.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said, and I saw him look sad.

"Trey isn't who you think he is," He continued. He paused for a moment, and ran a hand through his hair. I saw an big, ugly purple bruise on his forearm. I cringed, and he continued talking. "I don't know if you'll care after the way I've treated you. You probably think I deserved this." He laughed once without humour, and continued. "But Trey did this to me. I…" He paused for a moment, before continuing. I expected him to say that Trey had done this out of jealousy, done this because he thought Edward deserved it. So what he really said, shocked me.

"I saw Trey talking drugs."

He explained to me exactly what happened.

When he was done, tears were pouring out my eyes. Somehow, my hand had ended up in his.

Edward was currently in the middle of making a joke about something.

_He's so perfect. Tell him how you feel. _

No! He belongs to Lily.

_He doesn't really love her. Tell him. _

No!

_He loves you! Tell him! _

After arguing with myself for God knows how long, I finally gave in to telling him.

"Edward," I murmured, tightening my grip on his hand. I'd cut him off from whatever he was saying, but he didn't seem to care.

"I don't know how you feel about me. You might hate me, you might think were good friends, or you may even feel the same way. So, I just want to let you know. I love you." The words were out. I squeezed my eyes shut, and slowly, I reopened them. Edward's face had become hard and cold.

"It's nice to know you feel that way. Actually, it really isn't. Now, everything between us will be awkward. I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't love you back. Now that Lily has come back, I… I can't be with you. Good bye," He said. I felt rejection surge through me. He only wanted to be friends… And it was Lily's fault. Damn her for having her wake up from her stupid damn coma.

I slipped out of the room, not saying a thing. I accepted it. As much as I didn't want too, I did.

Outside, Lily was standing there, a smug smile on her face.

"Hey, Bella!" She said, grinning ear to ear.

"I heard the last bit of your conversation. With Edward. Who is _my _boyfriend. Now, I'm happy to hear that he rejected you, give you a big, fat 'No', but someday, he might not. So, now I'm gonna tell you--"

"This was all an act." I said. "He told me to act sad… He thought you'd try to kill yourself again. So, he didn't want you to know that he was sleeping with me. And not only with me. With multiple girls. I know you had sex with him once, but that's _nothing _compared to the amount of times that we've had sex… And your supposed to be his girlfriend… So sad. Oh, and when he says he cant walk…. He's lying. He can do a lot more than walk."

Okay, so everything I'd just said was a lie. I was a virgin. I hadn't been sleeping with Edward. I hadn't done any of the things I'd said. But, I spoke with such a… passion that Lily believed me. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh," She whispered. She turned around and walked away. As she walked away, I started to feel guilty. What had I done…

RPOV

"You know, sometimes you can be such a bitch," I said, walking up to Bella. I'd seen everything.

"At least I don't sleep with my boyfriends brother," She murmured.

Omigod! How did she know? And besides… It was a mistake. He'd came up from behind me… and… Well, I guess I didn't have an excuse. I'd been mad at Emmett, and it had happened when I was sixteen… and stupid. It was over a year ago now, and I'd tried to forget about it.

My glare faltered.

"How did you know? Please don't tell Emmett!" I pleaded, and she glanced up, and looked shocked.

"Umm… Are you serious? You slept with Edward? Oh. My. God! Wow, Rose, and told me I was a bitch… Not only are you a bitch, but you're a slut too…"

I wasn't expecting that. Shit!

Bella turned around, and ran down the hall. She sprinted as fast as possible, and soon I was running after her. She had the advantage, because she was wearing converse, and I was wearing high heeled boots. I ripped the heels off, but it was too late.

"Rosalie slept with Edward while she was dating you!" She gasped, directly too Emmett.

I slowed my pace to a walk. At first, Emmett laughed. "Oh, I'm sure she did." He said, sarcastically. He was smirking when I walked over to him. He had so much confidence in me…

"It's true," I murmured, looking down. "I'm sorry," I said, my eyes filling with tears. I refused to meet his eyes. Then, I looked at Bella.

"But I'm not the only one who slept with Edward. Bella, and Lily did too. Bella did it just recently. And Lily did it while she was dating Jacob." I don't know why I'd said that about Lily, but know that I was mad, I might as well keep going.

"And also, Lily slept with Jake last weekend. At the ski lodge. I walked in on them. But I was sworn to secrecy. Oh, yeah, and don't forget about Trey!"

There were gasps from the crowd. "Sluts!" Someone called. "Especially the one who's talking and _Lily_," Someone else sneered.

First, I looked at Bella. Her face was unreadable. Next, I looked at Alice. Her face was full of disappointment. Next, I looked at Carlisle and Esme. They both looked surprised, and extremely disappointed. I looked at Lily. Tears were streaming down her face. Finally, I looked at Emmett. He looked hurt, and raged.

He looked me in the eyes. "Its over," He said, and walked out of the hospital. Slowly, the rest of his family followed. Then, Lily, and Bella left, somewhat awkwardly.

"I never expected this of you," Alice said. Finally, she left, Jasper in tow.

"So now your choosing girls over family?" I snapped at Jasper.

He glared at me. "I wish you weren't my family," He said. With that, they left.

BPOV

I sat in my room, holding the gun. I'd found it in Charlie's drawer. I wanted my life to end. Not only did I want it, I deserved it. I thought about all the things I'd done today. All the pain I'd caused... Everyone.

So, I held the gun to my head, and pulled the trigger.

_A.N/ You guys probably hate me, lol! Anyways, I'll update soon! _


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N/ Thanks for reviewing! I got a lot of people saying "OMG! Why would they do that? There supposed to be friends!" So, this is why:**_

_**Bella did it because Lily was really pissing her off, and then Rose was pissing her off too, by standing up for them when there supposed to be friends. **_

_**Rosalie did it because Bella had started it, and because Rosalie was really pissed. She did it too Lily because (I don't know if this happens to other people, but it defiantly happens too me) she was so mad at Bella that she took it out on someone else. Anyways, I'll start actually writing now!**_

APOV

I drove to Bella's house, silently fuming. I seriously needed to get everything straight. I'd dropped of Jasper at his house, where he would talk to Rosalie. I was especially pissed at her. Like, seriously! What the hell is her problem? She was dating my one brother then she slept with my other one? And she didn't even tell me?

I banged on Bella's door. No answer. I rang the bell. No answer. Okay, maybe Bella wasn't home? After banging for five more minutes, I saw a figure approaching me from behind. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Edward!

EPOV

I saw Alice, and I approached her.

"Hey, Alice." I said. "Edward!" She exclaimed, and she hugged me tightly for a few seconds.

"I heard what happened," I muttered, looking down. "But lets not worry about it. I know Bella's in there… But she's not answering her phone, either."

So, we put all our other worries to the side, and we banged the door for a couple more minutes. _She won't answer it…_

Finally, we just opened the door, and walked in.

"Bella?" I called. No answer. "Are you here?" Alice yelled. No answer. Alice and I split up, seeing if she was in the pool or somewhere like that. Maybe she was in the shower…

I walked into the kitchen. I saw envelopes on the kitchen table. I walked over, shaking. I saw one with my name on it.

I tore it open, not sure what it would say.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this, you probably know what I did. I hope you can forgive me. I did a horrible thing. I told Emmett what you and Rosalie did. I probably ruined your relationship with you're brother. I'm so sorry. I love you, and I wish that this had never happened. Don't hold yourself responsible for this. Be with Lily, the girl you love. I hope I'm in a better place by now. A place where no one had to deal with teenage drama… I'm probably dead right now. Maybe, you'll never find me. Maybe Charlie will lie… Say I moved to Phoenix. Not give you the letters. I almost hope so. _

_In conclusion, I know what I did wrong. I did something very selfish. I was so selfish for killing myself. I'll always love you, no matter what. Love,_

_Bella_

I felt tears form in my eyes. She couldn't have… No. No. No. I couldn't survive in a world where Bella didn't. I briefly considered shooting myself, so I could be with Bella. But I owed my family, and friends way too much.

So instead, I sprinted to Bella's room. I almost screamed at what I saw. There was Bella, looking pale and lifeless. There was a gun on her hand, and she was holding a gun. Well, she wasn't really holding it. There was blood streaming out of her head.

Alice walked in, and screamed. I whipped out my cell phone. I dialled 911.

"911 emergency. What's your-"

"Please, help me." I begged. "My friend tried to kill herself and I don't know if she's still alive!"

The operator changed me too the hospital, where I had to re-explain what happened. Soon enough, I heard sirens in the distance.

It all happened so fast. The ambulance, rushing Bella to the hospital. Me and Alice following. Calling her father, and all our friends. Calling everyone who might even care about Bella. The worst call was her mother. I dialled the number Charlie gave me. He said he couldn't do it himself, because Renée would blame him. So, I did it.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said.

"Renee Swan?" I asked.

She chuckled. "No one's called me that in awhile! You must be from Forks. How can I help you?"

I took a deep breath.

"It's Edward Cullen, I _was _Bella's friend."

"You _were? _Did you get in an argument?"

"Well, no. But… Bella might not be living." I heard a gasp.

"What?" She asked.

"Umm… Mrs. Swan, Bella tried to kill herself." I heard a click. She'd hung up.

Now, all there was left to do was wait.

Hours passed. Didn't they know if Bella was going to be okay? Apparently not… So, I waited, never leaving the hospital. Renee had called a couple hours after I'd called. She'd gotten on the next plane to Port Angeles, with her husband, Phil.

Renee and Phil had just arrived when the doctor stepped out of her room, into a room they'd given us to wait in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Phillips," She said, sitting down.

"We did everything we could," She said. Now was the time to say the Bella was dead…

"And Isabella will live." At first, I didn't believe it. There was a silence, before the doctor continued.

"When the bullet pierced her skull, there were very harmful fractures and…"

Bella was going to live. She was going to live. She was going to stay alive.

BPOV

I woke up to a bright white light. It took me a minute to be able to see.

When I could, I liked what I saw. I saw a classic hospital room, with Edward in the corner. He reminded me of an angel. But then I remembered that Edward didn't love me… So I'd just call him angel.

"Is this heaven?" I blurted out without thinking

The angel laughed. "Hardly," He murmured in his beautiful voice, that was soft like velvet.

He walked over towards me, and my heart rate increased. Damn that stupid heart rate monitor… Take about embarrassing!

He took one of my hands, and I noticed an IV attached to one of my arms. I frowned.

"Okay, then why am I at a hospital?" I asked. I really couldn't remember.

"All I can remember is a gun shot," I murmured, glancing behind me and seeing _a lot _of medical equipment. I frowned.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked, not sure what he'd say.

Maybe a robber had broken in, and had a gun. Maybe someone who held a grudge had done this.

Edward took a deep breath. "You seriously want to know?" I shrugged, but nodded.

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"You tried to kill yourself," Edward said, and a pained expression crossed his face.

"And I wish you had of succeeded," A girl's voice said, walking through the door to my hospital room.

I glanced at the girl. She had pale blond hair, was about 5'3, had pale blue eyes.

_Lily. _Right. She was dating Edward. She'd cheated on him, too.

Edward's face went cold.

"Hello, Lily." He said, glaring at her. "You know, you're not really welcome here."

Lily shrugged. "So what if I cheated on you? I cheated on Jacob, too. Jake didn't dump me. Anyways, Jake believed my stupid story about you cheating on my with Isabella, and were a couple now," Lily smirked as she said all this. The one thing she didn't notice, was Jake standing in the door way.

"Whatever Lily. Thanks. Thanks a lot." And with that Jacob left, Lily running after him. So it was only me and Edward now…

"Edward," I whispered. "Why are you here, holding my hand, if you don't love me?" He looked confused for a second. "Before I shot myself, you said that you didn't love me. Why are you here if you don't love me?"

Edward looked into my eyes. His eyes were so sweet… So green…

"I lied," He whispered, and he leaned down to press his lips to mine…

_**A.N/ So there's the chapter! Tell me what you think! **_


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

I pressed my lips onto Bella's, and I was surprised by how right it felt. Kissing Tanya and Lauren was pure lust. But kissing Bella was love. It was sweet, and passionate, not just lust filled.

I don't know how long we sat there kissing. But we eventually broke apart when we needed air. We were both gasping.

I realized that I should give someone else time to visit with her, even though I didn't want too. So, I walked out of the room, and I saw Alice and Rosalie walk in.

I didn't know what was going to happen with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett refused to talk to me or Rosalie. I felt horrible now, but at the time, I'd been pissed at Emmett for accidentally breaking my stereos with a football. I'd also been drunk, so that's why I'd done it. Thinking about it now, it sounded like pretty lame reasons. I guess I was really mad.

Also, my mom and dad had found out, and they were very disappointed and ashamed of me. Before Bella came back to Forks, I could have really cared less. But I think Bella changed me. She made me a better person. She made me realize that girls weren't made to be treated like shit.

BPOV

I saw Rosalie and Alice walk in. Alice's eyes were red and puffy. I instantly regretted even trying to kill myself. If I had of known the pain I would've caused everyone, I wouldn't have done it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Rosalie said, as soon as she sat down. "I-I really shouldn't of told everyone about that." There were tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. Rose, I'm really sorry, too. I shouldn't of told Emmett that. Did he forgive you?" I asked.

A tear escaped from her eye, and rolled down her check. I instantly felt guilty.

"No," She said. "I don't think he ever will. I did some pretty horrible things," She said.

"You're right, you did," Alice suddenly snapped. "You're dating Emmett, then you go and sleep with Edward."

"I had my reasons," Rosalie snapped back.

"What are they, then? Was it because Emmett wouldn't sleep with you himself, and you were so horny that you needed someone to fuck you?"

"You know what Alice, just fuck off."

With that, Rosalie stormed out of my room.

"Alice, can you just leave?" I asked. She sighed, and left.

My mom and Phil walked in then.

"Bella!" Renee said. She ran over and hugged me.

I smiled sadly. "Hey, mom."

"Why did you do this to me? Do you know how worried I was? No one thought you were going to make it!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, I've decided sending you too Forks was the biggest mistake in my life! So, I've arranged it so that you'll start boarding school in Phoenix after spring break. You're gonna love it! It's rated very highly, and there's endless choices."

"I'm not leaving." I said firmly. "I'm happy here. I don't know why I did it… I just did." I said.

Renee sighed. "Isabella Marie Swan. Do you think I'm going to believe you? You are going to that boarding school."

I crossed my arms. "No way am I going to a stuck up boarding school for rich snobs who don't have a clue what its like to be normal."

"Excuse me? You think you're _normal? _You _are _one of those stuck up rich snobs who don't have a clue what its like to be normal. My decision is final. You are going to that boarding school! You're father and I have both agreed."

As she said the last part, I shook my head.

"No. _Phil_ has agreed. But Phil is not my father. Sure, he's a great man, and he treats me well, but that doesn't make him my father. Charlie Swan, the man you ran off with when you were nineteen is my father. And that's never going to change. I know for a fact that Charlie wouldn't agree to something like this. So, I am not going to boarding school until Charlie says I have too!" I said this with such hatred that it made Renee flinch.

"Fine. But if I know Charlie, he will agree."

Renee frowned at me, before walking out of the room with Phil in tow. He shot me an apologetic glance.

A lay there for a few more minutes, before Charlie walked in. He glanced at me, and looked relieved to see that I was actually awake, and that he wasn't imagining it. I also noticed the guilty expression on his face. I sighed, knowing he'd given into Renee. I leaned back on my bed, and closed my eyes.

"Just go away."

A second later, I heard the sound of a closing door. I leaned back, and a nurse came in.

"Sweetie, I think its time for some pain medication. You're heart rate got a little high there."

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

***

I woke up sometime later, and again, it took me a minute to remember everything. The first thing I noticed was Edward, and next to him, Emmett. Emmett was asleep, but

Edward was wide awake.

The first thing a noticed about Edward was his black eye. I frowned. "What happened to your eye?" I asked. He glanced at me, surprised.

"Emmett gave it to me after he found out what happened with Rose," Edward said. I noticed that he refused to meet my eye.

I sighed, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Another thing that I did wrong." I whispered. "Another mess I left for other people to clean up."

Edward was silent for a minute. "Not a day goes without me feeling guilty. You say you made the mess… Sure, you did tell Emmett. But you did the good thing. Emmett deserved to know the truth. There wouldn't be a mess to clean up if a mess hadn't been made. And the mess was made when I slept with Rosalie."

I didn't take comfort from his words like he intended. I just felt more depressed.

He saw my tears, and he walked over to my bed, slowly approaching it.

He kissed me, and it was more passionate than the last kiss we shared. We finally broke apart when Emmett made a coughing noise.

"I wake up too see you two sucking each others faces!" He said. I rolled my eyes, and blushed.

Edward left, and I supposed it was because I hadn't spoken to Emmett since I tried to kill myself.

Like always, we just talked about normal things. I noticed that he wouldn't talk about Rosalie at all.

I could see that I'd caused a lot of pain… More than I indented.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella. You've surprisingly been doing very well. If you stay like this, you will be released in a couple of days. Regrettably, you'll have to spend New Years in the hospital, which is tomorrow. But, most likely, you'll be out for January 2nd or 3rd." I processed this information, and thanked the doctor.

I told my friends, and they seemed happy.

Later that night, I read something that broke my heard.

Edward had left his cell phone in my room by accident, and it started to ring. I saw that he'd gotten a text, so me, being the nosy girlfriend I am, opened it. It said:

_From Heather: _

_Hey Eddie! Wanna meet again and do what we did last night since that girl's in the hospital? That was fun! Thx, _

_Heather ;) _


	15. Chapter 15

A.N/ Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'd really like to thank RosalyHail for offering to translate this story into Russian! So, I accepted! I'll put the link to it on my profile once its up. I'm so excited! So, here's the chapter!

EPOV

I met Heather at the beach in La Push. She'd recently moved here, and I'd met her a few summers ago when we were on vacation. She was a year younger, and she was a good friend to have.

I smiled when I saw her. Her beautiful black hair was tied back into a pony-tail, and her blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, running towards me. "Hey, Heather." She grabbed my hand, and we walked into the forest. We walked hand in hand, and I knew that too anyone who saw us, we'd look like a couple. But they could go screw themselves. I would never cheat on Bella.

"Edward, I need to tell you something…

BPOV

I explained my situation to Alice, and she sighed in disappointment. "Heather. We met her last year… She's supposed to be good friends with Edward… I know she's always had a bit of a crush on him… But… I… I don't know. I thought Edward really liked you Bella, I really did. I'll go give him shit." With that, Alice left.

APOV

I drove down to where Heather lived, in La Push, and her parents had told me that she'd gone for a walk with Edward. Damn. I got back in my Porsche, and sped to the beach. I saw them go into the forest, holding hands. I reached the end of the road, and realized I'd have to walk from here. Damn! I didn't even have a proper winter coat on! To top it all off, I was wearing boots. Sure, that sounded good. But the boots just so happened to have heels.

I marched into the forest, and I heard Heather's voice. "He… abused me. I now know that I should have gotten out of the relationship sooner… But I thought I loved him. I was so scared." I could hear the hysteria in her voice. Edward whispered something I couldn't hear.

I decided that it was nothing more then friendship, when I heard her speak.

"Are you sure you love that Bella girl? I mean, she did a really bad thing. She ruined Rosalie's relationship with Emmett, and yours, too. If I really know you, I know you don't actually love her. You're just caught up in lust."

I wanted to say so many things to that bitch. Bella hadn't meant to hurt anyone. She was mad. So, she tried to kill herself to make herself pay. But what Heather said, was totally not true.

There was no answer, so I marched over to Heather and Edward to give her a piece of my mind. I walked into the clearing, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What the hell?!" I asked. Heather was clinging to Edward, kissing him. From what I could see, Edward was kissing her back.

"Alice!" Edward exclaimed, realizing that I was standing there. "Its not what it looks like!"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you have a girlfriend. Or, you did. I guess you can be with Heather now. Because Bella saw a text Heather sent you, about how much fun it was last night, or something like that. So, good job Edward."

With that, I took of running, back to my car.

I sped back to Forks, and took a deep breath before walking in Bella's room. She took one look at my face, and I knew that she knew. She'd been talking with Jasper and Emmett, so I discreetly nodded, before leaving.

EPOV

As soon as Alice left, Heather smirked. "Good. Now, we can be together."

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think I'd leave Bella for you?" She nodded. "I know you would."

I sighed, and walked away. I ran all the way back, straight to my Volvo. I sped to the hospital.

I burst into Bella's room, and she was… gone. A few minutes later, Emmett walked in.

"She's going to boarding school. They let her out early, and she's on the next plane that leaves at seven o'clock. Her parents are shipping her stuff later.

I glanced at my watch. Shit! It was 6:52. There was no way I could make it too Port Angeles for 7:00.

Instead, I left, packed a couple of outfits, grabbed my credit card, and left. I drove straight to Port Angeles, and got one ticket to Phoenix.

Damn! It wasn't until 10:00. I didn't even know they did flights at ten… So, I sat down and waited.

BPOV

"Were sorry for the delay," The lady said, smiling kindly at me. I sighed, and said it was ok.

I walked on the plane, slightly annoyed.

I'd seen Edward walk in around 7:30, and I'd prayed he wouldn't see me. But, it seemed as if luck was on my side, so he walked right by me, without noticing. Had Edward gotten on this plane? I sure hoped not. I was flying first class like always, so I sat down in my seat. I closed my eyes, and tried to endure the ride.

***

"Thank you for flying with us." The reception lady said.

I walked of the plane, and into the huge Phoenix airport. I'd been to Phoenix before, and I'd loved it. I'd been thirteen, and I'd moved to Jacksonville already.

I walked out of the airport, and was surprised how warm it was, considering it was New Years Eve tomorrow.

I hailed a taxi once outside, and asked about the nearest hotel. I'd be staying there until the end of winter break, when I could get into the boarding school. Renee had pulled a few strings to get me in earlier, and to get me out of the hospital. I realized how grateful I was for my mother, and silently thanked her.

So, I arrived at a hotel that was apparently five stars, and got a one bedroom suite. I could only hope that the days would pass quickly.

EPOV

It was late when I got to Phoenix, and I was surprised to see there was a single taxi. So, I asked for a nice hotel that was relatively close to the airport, in case I needed to leave quickly. I checked in for two nights, not sure how long it would take me to find Bella.

Tomorrow, I would start my… hunt for Bella. But for now, I'd take a few hours needed sleep.

***

The next morning, I didn't wake up until ten A.M. There was a loud noise, that was getting really annoying. It was my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, making it sound like a question.

"Edward! Where are you? Do you know how worried I've been? I come home, and Emmett says you've gone to Port Angeles, so I call you, you don't answer, then Emmett says 'Oh yeah, he went to Phoenix to find Bella.' Bella is going to boarding school, and you have to accept that." Esme said. I sighed.

"Okay, bye." I hung up, and I knew that she would be pissed. When I got home, I'd be in a lot of shit… But for now, I'd just have to find Bella.

I tried calling her cell, but she wouldn't answer. After what seemed like hours of trying to call her, I got an idea. What if Bella was staying at this hotel? Sure, the chances of this were unlikely, but, it was possible. So, I got dressed, and walked down to the lobby.

"Hi, can you tell me what room Bella Swan is staying in?" I asked politely. I didn't know if she was staying here yet, but I was pretty sure my best bet was pretending that I knew.

The lady behind the counter smiled politely at me, and said, "I'm sorry, but unless you're name is registered as a guest in her party, we can't tell you. Hotel rules." I sighed.

"Can you tell me what floor?" I asked. She glanced at me apologetically, and then I realized what I could do. She looked to be only a couple years older, so it would work.

"Please?" I said, trying to be seductive. "I really need to know this. She's my cousin. My dad knows the people who own this hotel. He'll put in a good word about you…" I glanced at her nametag. "Lindsey."

She looked slightly dazed. "Umm… Bella Swan… Is staying in suite number 318."

I smiled seductively. "Thanks. I hope to be seeing you around." I practically sprinted to the elevator, and was disappointed to see I had to wait. I tapped my foot impatiently, and finally, it came.

I was alone on the elevator, and it wouldn't go up fast enough.

BPOV

I heard someone banging on my door, almost urgently. Slowly, I walked over, yawning. I glanced in the peep hole… and saw the one and only Edward Cullen. I felt tears brimming in my eyes, and let him continue knocking. I walked back to my bed, and eventually, the knocking stopped.

***

I was watching the TV when the knocking started again. "Coming!" I called, without thinking. Shit! Now, if it was Edward again, I sort of had to answer.

I walked over to the door, bracing myself. Everything would be okay… I answered the door, and saw Edward standing there. His hair was messy like always, but this time, I could tell it was because he hadn't done it, because he definitely hadn't.

"Hi, Bella." He whispered, refusing to meet my eyes. Then, more loudly, "You could just slam the door in my face, and tell me to not come in, and leave you alone. This time, I'd listen. I'd give up. Go to Forks, and continue living life, no matter how unhappy I'd be."

As he said this, I felt my heart go out to him. I could really care less about all the pain he's caused me. I was in love with him, and I couldn't change that. Sometimes, I wished I could. I wished I could love someone who was perfect, with no flaws. But really, what would the fun be in that? Because, the truth was, was that to me, Edward was perfect. It's people's flaws that make them perfect.

"Or," He continued, making me snap out of my daze. "You could give me a chance to explain. Then, we could decide what would happen from there."

It took all of two seconds for me to answer. "I'll give you one last chance," I said. He breathed a sigh of what I assumed was relief. "Thanks."

"Come in," I murmured, and he followed me into my room. I sat down on the white, leather couch that was in one of the rooms, and Edward plopped down beside me.

"I don't know what Heather said," He said, meeting my eyes. "But it was a lie. She had feelings for me, I guess. Feelings that I couldn't return while you were there. You probably don't believe me, but its true."

"I believe you." I said simply. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Of course. Its hard to stay mad at the people you love." We fell into a comfortable silence after that, and I had time to process my thoughts.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me, so I looked at him. We stared into each others eyes for along time, just sitting there. Staring into his eyes, I thought that all the drama had come to an end. I thought that all the problems in my life didn't matter. We could finally be happy. Boy, was I wrong.

_A.N/ So, there's the chapter! I'm definitely not ending the story here, but I'm kinda stuck. So, if you have any ideas of drama that could happen, tell me in your REVIEW! _


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N/ Thanks to all who reviewed! I put up a new story, about when Bella goes to boarding school, and she meets the Cullens… Its all human… But please check it out!**

"But mom! I don't care how much money you had to pay!" I said into the phone. My mother was arguing with me, saying that I had to go to boarding school. I mean, it made sense, considering I'd gotten on the plane, told her I was going…

"You can stay until spring break, then you can come back. My decision is final!" she said.

I heard a click, and I knew that she'd hung up. I sighed, and collapsed on my bed. After a couple minutes of silence, my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully. "Happy New Years!" Right. New Years eve was last night…

"I so wish you could've come to my New Years eve party… Anyways, is everything with Edward sorted out?" She asked, in a curious tone.

"Yep, everything's sorted out. I don't think there was anything going on between Edward and Heather… at least I hope so. But I'm pretty confident that there wasn't anything going on." I murmured.

"That's good. So, when are you coming back?"

I was silent for a minute. How could I tell my best friend that I simply wasn't coming back? Well, at least not until march break. My conversation with Renee replayed in my head.

"Umm… Alice, I… I'm not coming back. I'm going to the boarding school until march break. I have too. Renee's making me." I said, somewhat awkwardly. "I wish I wasn't so paranoid. Then, I could still be in Forks… I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice let out a huge, long sigh. "It's not your fault. Anyways, if I read a text like that on Jasper's phone, and I was a plane away from leaving all my problems behind, and just trying to forget, I would have. I definitely would have. Even if it did mean leaving my best friends, too."

Again, I was silent for a minute. Did she seriously just say that? I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew she didn't mean to make me feel guilty, but she definitely did. It was then that I realized what I'd been doing. I'd been running away from my problems, not facing them. And that had to stop.

"Well, that makes me feel better," I lied. If anything, it made me feel worse. "So, anything happen with Rose and Emmett?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, no. Emmett is soooo pissed! But seriously, who wouldn't be? Rosalie deserves it. She shouldn't of slept with Edward, anyways. But Emmett's kinda just been moping around. It's really starting to depress me. And when he's not, he's listening to music way too loud. Rosalie is pissed at me because she's mad I'm on Emmett's side, and every five minutes, she calls too apologize to Emmett! We blocked her calls on the cell phone, but that didn't stop her from calling on the home phone."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be okay. I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon!" I said. She muttered a 'bye', and I quickly hung up.

RPOV

I was a mess. For the first time I could remember, I was a mess. My usually beautiful blonde hair was a tangled mess. I was dirty, from my lack of showering. My eyes were almost always rimmed in red, and puffy. I had a big fat ugly pimple on my forehead, from pigging out on junk food. I was a mess.

Emmett wasn't returning my phone calls, and neither was Alice. I officially hated my life. This was all Bella's fault. If she hadn't of told Emmett, everything would be okay. Sure, Emmett would never know that I cheated on him, but so what? I could have been happy. Screw Bella. Why should she get to be happy and not me?

"Rosalie!" My mom called. "Isabella's on the phone!" I sighed. Why would she be calling my home phone? No one ever called my home phone.

I walked out into my living room, and snatched the phone out of my mothers hand.

"What?" I snapped. "Wanna rub your success of ruining my relationship with the guy I love in my face?" I said, walking back to my room.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. One of the reasons I killed myself was because I felt guilty about what I did," She snapped. I instantly felt guilty. But what was I supposed to say? I forgot? Instead, I was silent. I collected my thoughts, and finally whispered, "Right… I guess it wasn't your fault. I mean, Emmett's your friend too, right?"

"Right," Bella said, sounding relived. "But either way, that's not really a good explanation. I wasn't thinking right, so… I don't know. I just snapped. Again, I know its not a good explanation, but I feel so guilty."

"Well, its okay," I said, feeling guilty myself.

"So, are you gonna have to go to boarding school?" I asked, changing the subject.

Bella sighed. "Yup, until spring break." She muttered.

For whatever reason, Bella had to leave, so we hung up, and I was left to think of a way to get Emmett too call me back.

EPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. At six A.M, I was wide awake, and thinking about her. I wished that I could call her, but I knew she'd be mad if I called her at this time of day. So, I laid in my bed, and eventually, fell back asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my phone. I checked my caller I.D, and it said 'Mom.' Knowing I'd have to talk to her eventually, I answered the phone.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You better get on the next plane back to Forks! I don't care if your in love, you need to get back! Now!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow. I'll get on the next plane… tomorrow."

"Edward! I said today! Not tomorrow!" Was her response.

I pleaded with her, using all the excuses I could think of, and finally she agreed on letting me come back tomorrow.

I was hoping Bella would be coming back, too, and that her parents wouldn't make her go to boarding school.

So, I decided to call her.

"Hello?" Bella said, her beautiful voice sounding sad. "Hey," I said. "It's me."

"Oh," Bella said sadly. "Umm… After today, I won't see you until march break. Renee and Charlie said I have to go to the boarding school until march break…. So… I need to pack. Bye."

She hung up, and I was left, stunned. Did she not want to see me? Is that why she hung up on me? No, I decided. Today was my last day with Bella, and I was going to make her remember it.

BPOV

I felt a tear roll down my check. He's not worth your tears. I told myself.

Lisa had sent me and email, with a picture of her and Drake, kissing. There were other pictures, of him kissing other girls. Lisa had one of those cameras that said the dates they were taken. All of the pictures were taken during the time we were together.

I had no clue why I was crying. I didn't even love Drake anymore. I loved Edward. But it still hurt too see all the times he had cheated on me.

I heard a knock on the door, so I shut my laptop, and walked over the door. I answered it, and saw Edward standing there.

"Hey," He said in his smooth, velvet voice.

"Hi," I whispered.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out, and just… hang out?" He said, looking at me expectantly.

I knew I'd be stupid if I said no, considering the fact that soon, I'd be at my boarding school, and wouldn't see Edward for months. So, I nodded.

"I'll be one second. I just need to change my clothes."

I got ready, and at the time, I didn't have any clue what would happen later tonight.

**A.N/ So, that's about it… Please check out my new story "The Academy," and review! **


End file.
